A Cowboy In Shining Armour
by Sand-Jounin-Temari
Summary: AU She wanted out. The barren old west just wasn't her thing anymore. She had enough on her plate.. When a stranger shows up in her town with a completely different attitude, maybe he can change her mind. SHIKATEMA NEJITEN FINALLY FINISHED!
1. Cowboy in shining armour

Hey guys. I've decided to try and write a fic that includes NejiTen for the first time ever (with more than a sentence)! It has to be because I was inspired by Marachan's Trilogy that really effected me in some way.. Well, since I haven't got a plot, I think it's time to let my mind wander and just type whatever pops into it.

An AU because I can't help myself XD

Oh and I'd like to thank those of you who reviewed_ "You're still the one"._. I was nervous about coming back from a hiatus on that story and I'm glad you liked the ending.. It means alot to me...

_This story is set in the old west.. Suna, a barren desert... Back in cowboy times XD  
Pairings: ShikaTema, NejiTen  
Rating: T for safety... And I DON'T OWN NARUTO... OR THE OLD WEST FOR THAT MATTER XD_

**Summary:** She wanted out.. The barren old west just wasn't her thing anymore.. She had enough on her plate.. but when a stranger decides to show up in her town, she might just change her mind.

* * *

She never understood what it meant to be free. She was tied down, with a lowly job that barely paid the bills, two brothers who needed her, one of which was a loner while the other was a womaniser; but that's the way life turns out for people who try.

As the saying goes; "You can pick your friends but you can't pick your family". She had learned that at an extremely young age when her mother died and her father walked out leaving her as the oldest to take care of business. She wanted out.. She wanted to move to the city.

"Oi YOU!" came a loud, booming voice from below the counter.

That was enough to slap her out of her inner ramblings... She put on her best smile and placed the glass she had been cleaning back down on the counter. The old saloon was dirty beyond belief, the spit bucket set up neatly in the corner with random drunken fools lying all over the place. The smell of horse dung was imininent.. That's the way things were here in the old west. Good old Suna...

"What can I do for ya darlin'?" she smiled, strutting over to the nearby man with a cigarette in his mouth, passing the calendar with the year 1862 in big bold letters hanging on a nearby stool.

"I think you know what you can do for me" he smirked, eyebrows raised suggestively. She kept the smile on her face as she picked up his nearly empty bottle and throttled him with it in one powerful swing. He fell to the floor with a dull thud, and she sighed at the nostalgia.

That was the fifth one today.

"Cowboys passin', day in, day out, thinkin' they own the damn place!" she said to no one in particular. Just then, the old saloon doors swung open with a creaky noise and in stepped a tall man with brown leather booths, shiny new spurs to match the many badges that littered his leather vest and jeans that were made for the miners. His dark brown hair was tied in a low ponytail at the back of his head and his brown hat covered his eyes. Temari stopped to look at him. He was definitly not from around here. Everyone knew everyone when it came to the lowly town.. _He must be another traveller._

She groaned.

"Excuse me ma'am.. Could you tell me where I can find ol' Sarutobi ranch?" he asked in a deep, southern accent. That was new. He stepped over the drunken, unconsious body lying at his feet and approached her, taking off his hat in the process. His eyes were the same colour as his hair, maybe a shade darker.. A prominent jaw with a light cut from the side of his chin was what she took in. Overall, not bad.

But not great.

"Ol' Sarutobi??" she asked, drawing up a chair for herself. "As in Asuma Sarutobi ranch?"

He nodded, relieved that someone would talk to him. It was hard getting people to stop there daily routine to help a lost traveller.

"Why?" she questioned rather rudely, pulling out a cigarette from her dress. He was a little taken aback. He didn't know such brash demeanours were common in this place.

"Well.. I've got a job that needs to be done..Plan on cattle ranglin' for the time bein' and then makin' my way to Kansas to visit relatives." He said unentusiastically.

She merely rolled her eyes.

"I asked why you wanted to know where the ranch was.. Not your damn life story!" she glared. Stupid Cowboys... wasting her time.

"It's just down the road from here... Y'know!? The big sign that says "Sarutobi cattle ranch" should have given you a hint." she said smugly at his foolishness. He sighed, not in the mood for a troublesome woman.

"Fine, fine... I'll be gettin' out o' your hair now." He stepped back over the unconsious body and opened the saloon doors once more, allowing the light from the scorching sun to seep into the dead shadows.

"Thanks." and he was gone.

As she turned around to resume cleaning the glass, she placed the cigarette on the table and saw the dumb guys' hat, lying unperturbed on one of the tables.

_Stupid cowboys would lose their heads if it weren't already attached_!

Allowing herself to be a good person... for today, she decided to return the hat to the man after her shift was over. After all, Sarutobi ranch was in the direction of her own home. It wasn't really going out of her way to return it. When the little clock on the wooden wall chimed 10, she took off her dirty, torn apron and hing it up on the rack with the rest of the jackets. All the drunken men had either left or were currently outside, throwing up everything they had eaten in the past four days. She shut the ricketty doors behind her and pulled on her cream, knee length coat.

The sun was no where to be seen and the cold desert nights were kicking in. The Sarutobi Ranch was famous. Not only did they have the largest cattle rangling space in this godforsaken place but Asuma's wife, Kurenai, also made the most delicious homemade produce like bread and cream. She was a genius. Temari sighed to herself as her stomach rumbled.

Another day without proper food.

It was optimism beyond foolishness to think that maybe her brothers had saved her some of the dinner she had pre-made for them before work. Kankurou had finished his shift at the local wood shop two hours ago.

She'd be lucky if there was even a bone left.

Finally reaching the gate, she pushed it open rather roughly and stepped inside, allowing it to swing shut behind her. As soon as she reached the door, it opened quickly and a man came out, holding a rifle in her face.

"DO YOU MIND?!" she screeched, not at all afraid of the weapon. She had had enough of them in her face to last her a life time. He chuckled lightly at her glare.

"Well aren't you a feighsty one?" he asked, not really expecting an answer.

"Damn straight!"

He merely chuckled some more. Seeing that she was getting no where with him, she decided to take the initiative and explain why she was here.

"A man came by the bar today and said that he was lookin' for the ranch.. Is he here by any chance?" He raised an eyebrow at the question.

"You mean Shikamaru?" he asked. She began to grow frustrated. She just wanted to get home! Out of the bitter cold.

"Well I dunno, do I? He left his hat on the table and I thought I'd return it." she said haughtily. His eyebrow travelled even further up his forehead.

"Well that was awfully nice of you, miss Temari" he stated smugly, seeing her temper flare..

"CAN YOU JUST GIVE IT TO HIM FOR ME?" she screamed. He cringed at the pitch her lungs could reach but accepted the hat without another word. With her mission complete, she resumed her walking home, hoping tomorrow, maybe, just maybe, her knight in shining armour would come to bring her to the city. Although... maybe asking for a knight was too much...

A cowboy would do.

* * *

_Please review?? *puppy eyes*_


	2. A Drink?

**Hey, here's the next chapter. Thoughts are in** _Italics _**as always XD**

**A Drink?**

**XxXxX**

The birds sang happily outside, the sound of hooves echoing up to the loft in which she slept. Managing at last to raise her head, she looked around the room groggily, eyes barely open. Her throat hurt..

Maybe it was due to the fact that she had roared herself hoarse the previous night. Kankurou had the _gall_ to blame her because all the food was gone. She, having slaved over the stove to keep them alive, working 10 hours a day just to keep the nourishment on the table, was _not_ going to let him get away with that. She normally got along well with Kankurou.. But he was just so irritating.

Upon further inspection of the room, she realised that there was a platter of food on her bed side table, laid out perfectly and neatly with all her favourite things. Two slices of toast, already buttered were the things that caught her attention the most.

Not waiting a second longer, she dug in, filling herself to the brim.. This would probably be the only thing she would for the rest of the day. A lousy half hour break wasn't enough to get home and back from work. Finally spotting the note that came along with the tray, she opened it lazily and read the messy writing.

_"Sorry about last night.. I didn't mean to make you mad. I was just having a bad day. Please accept this as my humble apology.. -Kanky"._

She laughed to herself. He only ever called himself Kanky when she was mad at him as his way of repentance. It worked everytime. And the formal way of writing was a joke, making fun of their father who was once a wealthy man.

See?? She and her brothers were there for eachother... If, not always at the right time.

She finished off the breakfast in a few quick gulps and proceeded to wash herself although she didn't see the point anymore. Everyday, she would return from work with the same damn smell of horse crap, etched into her skin. Oh well.. She might as well feel good about herself. Pulling her hair up into the usual four ponytails, she grabbed her light purple dress and pushed it over her head where it fluttered graciously to fit her in all the right places.

She seized her cream coat too, but didn't put it on. In this heat, it was as good as suicide! Running down the dusty old creaky stairs she was greeted by her youngest brother Gaara who was still in his night clothes.

Being only nineteen, there wasn't much for him to do in the day. Five o' clock was the usual starting time for him. He would work all day and well into the morning hours but he would always be home by 6am, leaving him most of the day to laze about.

The only downside was that because his working hours were so odd, his body hadn't grown accustomed to sleeping during the day and working during the night, therefore he had big black rings around his eyes, showing the world of his sleep deprevation.

But that was ok.. He didn't really care anyway.

Kankurou had already left for work, evident because his night clothes were lying discarded on one of the wooden chairs. He was so careless with his things. Waving goodbye to Gaara, she left the house or "shack" as she liked to call it and made her way through the busy streets of Suna, barely noticing the scorching heat that tingled her tanned skin.

The saloon opened every morning at 10am. Why? She didn't know herself. Not many people like to get wasted that early in the day. Upon entering, she was proven wrong. The place was packed already.

"TEMARI!! GET ON THAT DAMN APRON AND START SURVIN' PEOPLE!" an elderly man screamed from behind the counter. _Mid-life crisis much??_

She merely rolled her eyes, doing as he asked. She was lucky for the job after all. Her friend Tenten hadn't been half as. She was busy working on a ranch. When she explained it all to Temari, she hadn't been specific..

All she had said was "Let's just say I'll be muckin' up horse shit on a ranch.. The pay is ok though." and she had left in a hurry for her shift.

As soon as she reached the cash holster, she was bombarded with orders for alcohol, some of which she had never heard of before. The men were obviously drunk well before she arrived.

Hours past in which she ran back and forth with orders, barely stopping to catch her breath. She hated Mondays.. It wasn't until 4pm that things started to calm down and in stepped the Shikamaru guy who had owned the hat (which he was wearing now).

"What are you doin' here?" she asked before she could stop herself.

He merely chuckled.

"I came to thank you for returnin' my hat.. Would 'ave been lost without it." Before she could say anything, a man in his early thirties approached her holding a bottle full of liquor. He was barely able to stand.

"He-hey baby!" he slurred, eyes rolling in his head. "Wanna go back to m-my place?"

Temari smiled at him before taking his bottle and hitting it off his head, after which he dropped to the floor, groaning. Shikamaru looked at her amused.

"I take it that this happens alot?"

She just nodded, the smirk still on her face.

"Well let me buy you a drink.. It's the least I can do to thank you." he said politely. She wasn't one to refuse a free drink.

"Just a quick one then..."

She might as well use this time as her half hour break. Her boss had went home because he had some "errands" to run but the place was relatively quiet.

"So where are you from?" she asked, striking up a conversation once they were both seated with their drinks in front of them on the wooden table.

"Down south.. you??"

"Here." she replied simply.

They both talked for a few more minutes about trivial things... Just to keep the conversation going. In the space of ten minutes she had found out that he was going to be working for the Sarutobi's for a month or so before he moved on to Kansas, he was from a town called LittleRoot and he hated tomatoes.

Interesting facts.

"Well I best be gettin' back to work before Ol' Asuma has a heartattack.. It was nice talkin' to you ma'am... You should drop by the ranch tonight or some other time. If you're up for a drink." he said, albeit unenthusiastically. She didn't take offence to that.. He didn't seem like the type to be happy unneccessarily.

"Temari" was her only reply. He looked at her confused. He was expecting either a "no thanks" or maybe a "yes I'd like that".. But noooo... not with this girl!

"Huh?"

"My name is Temari.. There's no need to call me 'ma'am'" she stated, a small smile tugging at her lips.

He nodded.

"Ok Temari" he bowed, tilting his hat slightly as he left.

She thought about it after he was gone. There was no harm in going by for a drink.. She'd bring Tenten along if she had some free time. That poor girl was probably working her bones off. She was always the type to be dedicated to her work. And maybe they could get a few more drinks for free??

Nothing exciting happened after that incident with Shikamaru.. The day just dragged on, even when she begged it to go faster. When the clock finally struck 10, she was first out, her apron flying onto one of the tables as she exited her hell.

The journey home was actually enjoyable. Thanks to her faithful coat, she wasn't too cold and she liked the five minute walk. When she came to the Sarutobi's ranch, she stopped walking. Should she go for a drink with him or not? She must have been there for at least ten minutes until she finally decided not to. She had to be up early in the morning..

There was no point in waking up with a hangover for some stranger.. Just because she returned his hat! What was the big deal anyway?? With one last glance at the Ranch's steal gates, she turned right and headed back home. Maybe tomorrow she would go for a drink with him...

Maybe...

Maybe her cowboy in shining armour would come during the night and wisk her away??

_Tch..Yeah right..._

**First I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed the first chapter. I was afraid people wouldn't give it a chance because it's so different but hey! I was proven wrong (fortunately).. So please review this chapter too** _*Even cuter puppy dog eyes than last time* _**Thanks for reading anywho!! Neji and Tenten will be coming into play soon enough. I'm trying not to rush things. XD**

* * *


	3. Reading the signs

**Hey again!! Next chapter. Thanks to those who took the time to review.. Thoughts are in **_italics _**as always XD**

**Again?!?**

**XxXxXxX**

"RISE AND SHINE TEM!" was what Temari woke up to the following morning. If that wasn't bad enough, the sheet underneath her was yanked out, sending her flying to the floor.

"KANKUROU!!" she screeched, still sprawled on the old dusty rug that had once been her mothers... Gaara was actually conceived on that rug.. _Ewww_... She sprung to her feet when she heard the sound of running. If Kankurou thought he was going to get away after that stunt, he had another thing coming. She wrapped herself in one of the sheets and sprinted down the wooden stairs, creaking as she did so.

"Get BACK here you ASS!!" she screamed, causing Kankurou to cringe. He knew he was in for it now.. But the look on her face had been priceless. He would gladly exchange a day free of pain to see that again. She was so funny when she was mad. That was the last thing he thought before he blacked out.

"That's strange..." Temari said, raising the frying pan that was in her hand to inspect it.. "I thought I'd have to hit him at least three times before he went unconscious.. Oh well.."

Gaara merely watched his sister from the couch as she threw the pan behind her, causing it to crash in to the stone wall on the opposite side, just below one of the only pictures in the house. It didn't annoy him that his siblings beat each other up with every given opportunity.. No it wasn't that... It was the fact that he should be annoyed... But wasn't.. This was just another regular day in the Sabaku household.. Referring to their "shack" as a household made him smirk.

Soon after the little er..incident with Temari and Kankurou, there was a knock at the door, causing all heads (with the exception of Kankurou who was still unconscious on the ground) to jerk in the direction of the door. Temari jumped up from her seat on the sofa where she had recently occupied and made her way to the entrance. The shadows outside the sort of glazed window were in a funny shape.. Kind of like an oval with two smaller circles coming out of the top at either side...

Tenten...

No one else had that hairstyle in the whole of Suna.

"I'm comin'!" she barked when Tenten knocked louder and faster. That girl was too energetic for her own good, especially at 8am in the morning. When Temari finally opened the door, pulling the brass handle to allow her entrance, Tenten bounced in the door.

"Good mornin' Temari, Gaara." she said excitedly, nodding at each in turn. Her gaze fell to Kankurou who was still lying in an uncomfortable position on the floor; left hand tucked around his back, almost reaching his shoulder while his left leg was where his right hand normally was...

"Hey Kankurou!" she said, despite his current predicament. Temari smirked. Kankurou would seriously regret missing Tenten's early morning visit.. He never said anything about her but Temari had the sneaky suspicion that her oldest younger brother really liked Tenten.

_Oh well.. You snooze you lose._

"So what're you doin' here?" Temari asked, curious as to why she showed up. Usually she would give the heads up so they could make some breakfast for her too.

"Well I woke up too early this mornin' so I said I'd visit by bestest buddy!" she said, smiling brightly. Temari cringed. Something was up. Tenten was not a morning person. If anything, she was the complete opposite.

"Spill it" Temari said simply, not even bothering to look at the brunette who had just plopped herself down next to Gaara who completely ignored her. He liked Tenten. As practically a sibling. But he had funny ways of showing it.

"What do you mean?" she asked, in her best innocent voice, but slightly ruined it with the corners of her mouth tugging upwards. Temari rolled her eyes, exasperated. Two could play at that game.

"Oh nothin'... never mind.." Temari's voice trailed away. That would annoy Tenten more than if she asked her straight out. When Tenten wanted you to know something, she would make you ask first before revealing it. She was never one to gossip unless outright asked to. As expected, Tenten's smile faded from her face but it was quickly reformed when Kankurou gave a low groan.

"It's about time Kankurou!!" Temari screamed. How dare he think that he got to laze about when he had work to do. He competely ignored her, eyes finally landing on Tenten who was smiling brightly back at him. She thought of him as a younger brother and loved to talk to him. She was completely clueless to the fact he liked her.. Or maybe he didn't... It was hard to tell.

"Oh hey Tenten, what are you doin' here?" he asked her, rubbing his head with a painful expression as he made his way over to the sofa. As she babbled on about not having a reason, Temari ran upstairs and got dressed, still able to make out Tenten's voice clearly. She had to admit, Tenten had gotten her curious as to why she was in such a good mood. She hadn't been that cheerful since... well... never??

As soon as she was finished, she ran back down the stairs, waving goodbye to Gaara and sending a glare at Kankurou who seemed to shrink into the corner of the dusty room. Satisfied with his reaction, she gestured for Tenten to follow her. Once they were out in the bright unforgiving sun, they chatted as per usual.

"So, how are things at the ranch?" Temari asked, striking up a different conversation than their usual one. Tenten seemed to smile more brightly.

"Oh it's goin' great!! I'm workin' with two guys who were relatively surprised to see a girl workin' with em' but oh well.. What can y'do??" she asked. "They're really nice.. I think you'd get along with em'!"

Temari shrugged. She highly doubted that. There were approximately twelve different ranches Suna, all of which were the main source of money for the town. That reminded her.

"Oh yeah, which ranch are you workin' in?" asked Temari, eyes squinting as they walked out from a shadow and the sun made her eyes water. Before she got her answer, Temari's boss, Hiroto, came charging out of the saloon, an angry expression plastered onto his dirty face.

"Temari!! What are you waitin' for! You've no time to be chattin' willy-nilly like that! Get inside now!!"

She just rolled her eyes, sending an apologetic glance at Tenten who didn't seem to mind. Her own shift was starting soon anyway. Temari pushed the creaky, wooden doors of the saloon open and began her long day..... _Great..._

Things went relatively smooth for the starter of the day. Not a hitch. The only thing that could be counted as stupid was Hiroto.. He did NOT stop complaining for the duration of the first have of her shift. Apparently, his shoes that he had "paid extra" for were not as shiny as he wanted them. He left after that, mumbling something about getting his money back.

At about 5pm, the doors of the saloon swung open, revealing the man who's hat she had returned. That did it.

"Are you friggin' stalkin' me or somethin'??" she said, arms flying up into the air. "Because I could report you to the sheriff!! I'm sure he wouldn' be too happy 'bout that!"

Shikamaru merely rolled his eyes.

"Yeah you wish, troublesome woman... I'm only here 'cos it's my break and there isn't much else to do in this town other than drink" he pointed out, not at all effected by her threat. He sat down quietly on a stool at the bar where she was cleaning some glasses. She glanced over at the spit bucket placed neatly in the corner..

_That needs to be cleaned out...Great!!_

He spotted her looking at it but didn't say anything, instead he lit up a cigarette, offering her one at the same time. She refused, not even looking at him. She hated when people acted as though they were from around here. There was only about 5 families that were actually _from _Suna... And he wasn't one of them. _Maybe I should kick him out?_Yeah right. Hiroto would have her head if she did.

"So what does Ol' Asuma have ya doin' at the ranch?" she asked, only because she had nothing better do.. That was unless you count watching Mr. Nemui falling asleep in the corner. And that wasn't really an option if you wanted to keep the food you had already eaten inside you.

"Y'know.. Same ol' same ol'.. Just ranglin' some cattle.. Makin' sure they get enough food.. Cleanin' up after they crap... Everywhere" He emphasised the last word slightly.

He obviously wasn't one to talk very much. But she didn't mind. It was a change at least.

"You're more than welcome to stop by for a drink y'know?" he had said when the conversation strayed towards his recovered hat. She had looked at him then before saying;

"Yeah...I know."

It wasn't long after that that he left. Apparently, he was only given a half hour break and it took five minutes to reach the ranch if you take your time, which evidently, he did. He bowed his head slightly, taking off his hat in courtesy and left without another word.

Thankfully she didn't have to put up with him for long. His conversations were short, but she'd admit, slightly funny. He was working with two or three other people, that much she could tell. Whenever the ranch was brought into discussion he would always for refer to the people as "they". These little things were what Temari was good at catching. You can tell a lot about a person by the way they sit or speak. Even if it's in a drawl like his.

For instance, she could tell he was smart, respectable by the way he bowed his hat every time he said "hi" or "bye". The way he sat on the stool showed that he was always getting himself into things he never wanted in the first place. He never tried much but opportunities seemed to grab him more than he grabbed them. And his posture.... She couldn't tell much from that, only that he was extremely lazy.

When her shift ended, she boarded up the doors like she would on any other normal day and strolled leisurely down the street, stopping for a few minutes again, longer than she had before. Deciding against going for a drink with someone she barely knew, she walked home, her step a little heavier than usual.

* * *

_**Please review??** Remember!! I love you ***Cutest puppy eyes you've ever had the misfortune of seeing*..**Anyway, I did a lot of research for this story but you mightn't be able to tell so far. E.g 1862 was the time when cowboys were most frequent. That was when they didn't have as much freedom of choice. All they usually did was work on ranches, travelling from town to town... They worked for a maximum of seven years because of the toll it took on their bodies. It was hard work, let me tell you that much. The house or "shack" on the other hand was inspired by a picture I saw while googling. See?? You learn things from reading my fic!! now I'll bet you'll learn more by reviewing *evil genius laugh*..._

_So anyway, the name Hiroto means "_**Large, Great, Command**".. _something along those lines anyway XD The name "Mr. Nemui" means "_**To be sleepy".. **_well the "Nemui" part does.. Not the "Mr."... You get what I mean don't you??_

_Oh well.. Sorry, I'm letting my mind wonder again and I can't stop typing *Must resist the urge to keep writing more*.. The next chapter will be up in two days.. Thanks to all that reviewed!_


	4. Friendly chitchat

**Friendly chit-chat**

**XxXxXxX**

The thing was, no matter how hard she tried, there was no denying it. She was completely and utterly stunned. Tenten had come by the saloon earlier that day covered in muck, completely shocking some of the drunken men. Her old Levi's were torn in random places and it looked like she had been dragged from one end of a ranch to the opposite end, passing through the pig sty in doing so.

The smell.. was.. well.. smelly!

But that wasn't what surprised Temari. Tenten was always getting dirty somehow. It was who she stopped by with. Shikamaru had walked Tenten to the bar to get a drink because she was completely stressed out. Apparently, Old Asuma was working her particularly hard for some unknown reason. Shikamaru had barely commented on the subject but Tenten wasn't stupid. She knew herself that she was being picked on.

Kurenai had come to put a stop to it though.

She had told her that she had been watching from the window when Tenten had fallen and how Asuma sent her straight back to work. The view was excellent from her kitchen window, or so she said.

Temari pitied Tenten...

Not the part about having to work on a ranch or being bullied by her boss.. No.. It was the fact that Tenten had no one to turn to when things got bad. Temari had her brothers.. and although they had their differences.. they were always there for her when the time came. Tenten's parents had died in a shoot out while she was only four, leaving her in the care of her grandmother whom had recently passed away. She had no siblings either.. It just made things worse.

Tenten was relatively surprised herself that Shikamaru and Temari knew each other. They didn't show many signs of course, but it was easy to tell by the light conversation. Apparently, Shikamaru and Tenten worked on the same ranch with another man a little older than Shikamaru... Neji... or something like that. She wasn't really listening at that point because she was serving some more alcohol. They had left soon after though..

"Ol' Asuma will have my head for dinner if I slack off" said Tenten grumpily as she left, pulling a sleepy Shikamaru with her, good mood from yesterday completely diminished.

Temari's hands and shoulders were killing her. She had been running around all day with different drinks for different men while she knew their wives were waiting patiently for them at home. It made her sick sometimes. At least today she was getting off a earlier than usual. The town was going through some annual festival that caused all shops to close at six, including the saloons.

At least she'd have some time to relax before going back to work. Kankurou and Gaara would obviously be pleased too. The only problem was that it meant less pay.. But they could make it by for a week.

"Temari, I'm packin' up now.. You'd wanna hurry up with that glass and get out!" said Hiroto gruffly. Temari did as she was told, albeit mimicking him when he turned away while scrunching up her face.

When six o clock finally chimed on the dusty (almost falling off the wall) clock, Temari pulled off her filthy apron and tucked it into her bag. She would have to wash it when she got home. Suna was relatively quiet today. Because of the annual celebration, and lack of alcohol, people tended to stay at home or maybe go to a neighbours house for a party. She, on the other hand, had to go and get Tenten before Asuma worked her to the bone.

Maybe she'd take Shikamaru up on the offer he made yesterday... When she finally reached the creaky gate of the ranch, she pushed it open gently before walking slowly to the front door. As she raised her hand to knock, she stopped abruptly, hearing a hissing noise.

"Psst!!! TEMARI!!" Tenten semi-whispered. _Oh, great re-con Tenten!_

"Oh there you are.. I was just-"

"Come over here DAMMIT!" she whispered frantically, cutting her off mid sentence.

Rolling her eyes, Temari complied, only so Tenten would stop waving her hands like a loony-person to grab her attention. She left the door step and followed Tenten around the side of the house, careful not to step in too much mud. It wasn't that she hated mud, as a matter of fact, she used to play in the mud when she was a child. _Those were the days..._ No it was the fact that her boss would skin her alive if he saw so much as a speck on the floor. Slightly ironic considering the place was disgustingly filthy anyway...

"What is it Tenten?? I 'ave ta be gettin' home soon. I'm 'bout to starve!!" said Temari, slightly irritated.. She was not in the mood for one of Tenten's games.

"Oh pipe down blondy" she replied, not looking back at her.

Temari smirked... Yeah they were best friends.. She followed on without hesitation.. She knew Tenten was okay at least. The brunette led her to a lowly run down barn at the back of the house, completely out of ear shot from passers by and the main house. If she was showing her a dead body, Temari would help her bury it.

"Listen Tenten, if you killed Asuma, I'll completely understand. We'll just bury him now and we'll cover up our trail. I was listenin' on the wireless about this murder that happened not too long ago and they got off the hook!! Completely scot-free!!" she said cheerfully, not wavering a bit at the idea of backing Tenten up. The brunette merely looked at her, eye brows furrowed.

"What the hell are you talkin' 'bout Tem??" she shook her head. "And people say I'M the mentally challenged one..."

She stopped talking as she reached the red door which was completely rusted in some places, the paint about to peel right off. It looked like the barn was from the 16th century.. There was no way it was going to stay up for many more years.. Maybe one if they were lucky.

"Get in" Tenten ordered, not at all abashed about giving Temari an order. The latter wasn't abashed about following that order either. It was freezing out!! Inside, Temari's eyes widened slightly.

"Um... Good mornin'??" she said, completely confused. Tenten had just closed the door behind her. There, in the left corner of the shed lay Shikamaru; his head propped up on a barrel of hay while his legs crossed, reaching the middle of the small barn.

"What are you doin' here?" he asked, looking completey confused. She threw her arms up in the air.

"Yeah Tenten, what am I doin' here?"

Tenten just shrugged.

"I thought I'd show you the barn" she said with a weak attempt at a smile. Only then did Temari notice that they were not alone. Sitting at the corner where the door was situated was another man, about the same age as Tenten, maybe slightly younger, if only by a few months.

He had dark brown hair, lighter than Shikamaru's but dark nonetheless. His eyes were light purple unlike the colour in the rainbow, maybe a few shades lighter. He had an arrogant expression on his face, as though he didn't like company. Tenten skimmed around Temari and sat next to him, peering over his shoulder at the book in his hands.

_Tenten hates reading!!_

Temari, seeing that she was going to get no where with either Tenten or this other guy.. She walked over to where Shikamaru was seated, having risen upon her arrival. She didn't say a word to him, and he didn't say a word to her. Instead, they watched Tenten and the almost-white-eyed guy read the book.

"That's Neji" said Shikamaru, finally breaking the comfortable silence. Temari just nodded, allowing Shikamaru to continue.

"I think Tenten has warmed up to him... a lot" he pointed out, smiling slightly. Temari chuckled. So that's why Tenten was in such a great mood the previous day. They didn't say much else until he offered her a drink which she gladly accepted. Working in the saloon taught her how to tolerate drink far more quickly than most people. Tenten soon rejoined them with a scowl on her face, leaving Neji to brood over his book alone.

"It's like talking to the brick wall outside!" Tenten whispered exasperatedly. It was true, according to Shikamaru, that Neji wasn't the talkative type. He preferred to keep to himself which wasn't unusual. From what Tenten HAD been able to find out, he wasn't from Suna, in fact he wasn't from anywhere in the desert.. It was a place called "Konoha" where there was nothing but trees and wild animals. Now THAT was what Temari wanted. She wanted to go to the place where there was more than tumble weeds and cactus! She wanted out.

Neji finally decided to join the groups discussion, entering it just as Shikamaru said; "I know what you're about to say Temari but lets face it.. Tomatoes are troublesome and you know it." he said with an air of finality. Of course, she wasn't going to let him win this er... loud talk. Tenten threw her eyes up, turning to Neji...

"There like an old married couple!"

Neji smirked slightly. Leverage on Shikamaru!

While Temari and Shikamaru continued to argue about the necessity of tomatoes in the world, Tenten began talking about Asuma.

"I think he's fond of Shikamaru" she said, watching as said lazy ass and Temari turned towards the conversation. It was clear that they weren't finished with their discussion.

"What do ya mean?" asked Shikamaru, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He had pulled himself into the small circle they formed when talking.

"Well, while he sent me and Neji to work with the cattle, he invited you inside the warm house for a game of Shogi!" she pointed out, annoyed at how he didn't see where she was coming from. "Me and Neji got the dirty work while you got TEA from Kurenai!"

Shikamaru laughed.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure my boss has warmed up t'me. It may have escaped your notice Tenten but I'm not even from here. How can you warm up to someone ya barely know?"

_Good comeback._

Tenten just scowled. "You know what I mean."

Throwing his hands up in defeat, Shikamaru turned to Neji and asked him a question that Temari didn't quit catch. _Him and his stupid drawl!_

As the sun completely disappeared in the night sky, shadows were now cast by the candles that had yet to be quenched on the street. Temari bade farewell to everyone but Shikamaru and Neji insisted she have someone escort her home.

"Young women like yourself shouldn't be walking the streets at night" Neji had said in his perfect voice. Every word was pronounced properly.. _Must be the Konohan parents..._

Shikamaru volunteered to walk her home, only to stop Temari roaring about how she was able to take care of herself and how she was probably older than him anyway. He gently grabbed her wrist and pulled her out while Tenten disappeared behind Neji's book, waving goodbye to her at the same time. They made their way in silence, having nothing else to talk about. They had covered all topics in the barn... except Temari wanted to argue a bit more about tomatoes. It was about 11pm according to Shikamaru who did nothing but look at the sky when she asked him. So she was at that barn for five hours? There would be no food left, that was for sure...

Finally reaching the "shack", he walked her to the door and waited until she was safely inside.

"Goodnight lazy-ass" she said, as politely as she could, closing the door slowly so she could catch his response.

"Goodnight troublesome woman" and with that, he left. As she made her way into the kitchen, her footsteps were lighter than usual.

* * *

_Yay, another chapter complete. Although I shouldn't celebrate too much because I've a plot that has finally popped into my head. I thought it would take forever for my mind to find SOMETHING to write. At least now, I won't bore you with my self-pity claims of not having an imagination. _

_**Please review!!** Even if it's just one word! It still means a lot!! Oh and thank you to everyone that has reviewed so far. There's nothing better than checking my e-mail to see reviews!!_


	5. Heatstroke

**Thoughts are in **_Italics_** as always... a little shorter than usual but on time at least XD**

**Heatstroke**

**XxXxXxX**

The first thing Kankurou noticed when his sister stepped over the threshold was that she was taking her time in doing so, letting a bad draft sweep through the compound.

The second thing that he noticed was the huge, tooth baring smile on her face, one that she only ever used when she was extremely happy...or torturing him... But he supposed they were the same thing.

The third thing he noticed was that she completely bi-passed him and Gaara and made her way up to bed without uttering a single word. Usually, when Temari came home after a long days work, she would attack the fridge for some sustenance and when she didn't find any, all hell would break lose. Even though he had the right to berate her for arriving so late, she didn't give him a chance.

Waiting until tomorrow was a better option than disturbing her in her sleep.

When the sun had finally risen in Suna, the heat was unbearable. With the annual festival now in full swing, every shop or store was closed until at least the end of the week. If Temari knew Hiroto in anyway, he would take advantage of that fact and go on some vacation. Kankurou and Gaara were already on the sofa when Temari descended the stairs, eating whatever they had bought that morning at the local grocer. The place was in a complete state.

"I hope you know that I'm not cleanin' that!" was her way of greeting her siblings. They merely shook their heads. They had been through this argument with her a dozen times before and she always won.

"What are you guys doin' today?" she asked, pealing off a layer of clothing, too hot to wear the normal outfit. If the sun got any hotter, she was sure she would die of heatstroke. The beads of sweat on her forehead were the telltale.

"I'm headin' over to Ayumi's house for awhile.. She's got some rusty ol' pipe she needs removed and of course, yours truly volunteered to help out" said Kankurou, eyebrows rising suggestively. _Pig!! _That poor girl wouldn't know what hit her. Instead of replying to her brothers chauvinistic ways, she turned to Gaara, eyes asking him the same question.

"Nothing."

"Nothing??"

Gaara nodded stiffly while Kankurou rolled his eyes, clearly seeing something that Temari was missing.

"Don't lie Gaara!" he scolded, eyebrows furrowed. Gaara always made him look like a complete ass when he said that.

"I heard you talkin' to that Uzamaki kid yesterday! You're meeting up with Hinata and Matsuri at 'bout two or somethin'" Gaara glared. _Stupid brother. _Temari couldn't help but smile. Gaara was finally getting a life!! Oh happy days. She had to shake her head out of its reverie when she heard a knock at the door.

Before she had time to answer it, it swung open revealing a frustrated Tenten. She looked like she was about to pass out.

"Get your ass over here Missy!" she seethed, teeth grinding together. Completely perplexed, Temari obeyed.

"What?"

"Oh don't act so stupid. It's about 100 degrees out there!! We have to go to the oasis before I keel over dammit!"

Temari rolled her eyes. After living in the desert for so long, you'd think Tenten would be used to the unforgivable sun. Nevertheless, she grabbed a towel from one of the boarded up presses and followed Tenten outside.

Big mistake.

It was like stepping into an oven! She couldn't help but groan. A few feet away stood Neji and Shikamaru, eyes finally landing on them. Shikamaru looked calm and relaxed, nodding in greeting in which she returned. Neji on the other hand looked like he was about to die. She concluded that growing up in a place where there was usually cold weather meant he was completely unused to the sun. The beads of sweat dripped off his face, landing unashamed on the sand beneath their feet.

"Can we please hurry up?" Neji practically begged. "I think I'm about to collapse."

Tenten laughed.

"Oh calm down Neji... It's a five minute walk to the oasis anyway."

As they walked out of the little village, Neji's mood seemed to push back into its normal introverted self. With the promise of coolwater, he was able to control his groaning. The walk was enjoyable, even though the heat intensified. Five minutes wasn't that long when you were chatting animatedly about whatever topic came to mind. Shikamaru remained quiet, as did Neji. Tenten on the other hand was the loudest of them all, even though Temari was repaying her in kind with the discussion.

The small sign signalling the oasis finally came into view which Neji took as a sign to speed up. As soon as the blue pool was within reach, Neji dived in, not resurfacing for a little over a minute. Tenten and Temari followed suit, splashing each other as their bodies began to cool down. Fully clothed but sopping wet, Temari pulled herself out, leaving Tenten to try and drown Neji.

Shikamaru was sitting as the side of the pool, legs dangling over the edge but not actually touching the water. It was a mystery how he could survive so long without treating himself to the cool, fresh liquid before him.

"Aren't you comin' in?" she asked, sitting down beside him. Not too close, not too far which he seemed to notice but didn't mention. Instead, he opted for staring into the pool.

"I'm not that hot" he shrugged... Temari begged to differ.

"Oh I see" she said before jumping back into the water, pulling him with her. The surprise he felt was exclaimed in the two words he screamed: "holy" and "crap."

The look on his face was hilarious. His usual bored expression was replaced with one of pure annoyance at being caught in a dirty trick... Tenten could be heard laughing a few metres away while Neji bore a new found smirk. Temari's histerics fell from her face when she noticed Shikamaru's glare.

"You **do **know that I'm gonna get you back don't you?" he asked, wiping some water from his eye.

"Yeah I figured as much" she replied before jumping out of the pool and running as fast as she could to get away from him. He followed, hot on her heels. Both fully clothed, they were carrying much more weight with them because of the water. The heat did nothing to help.

"Get back here Temari!" he semi-screamed, probably too lazy to actually do a full one. She replied with a giggle but kept running. When he finally did catch up to her, he jumped slightly, grabbing her leg and pulling her with a loud _oomph_ as she fell to the ground. Trying to scramble back up resulted in her falling again, this time harder. Shikamaru clawed his way up to her, sand splashing around him.

He finally got close enough to hold her down against the sand by her wrists, straddling her slightly. When their laughter died down, they both adopted serious faces. She had no intention of shoving him off and he had no intention of moving.

As their faces drew nearer, heads tilting in opposite directions, eyes closing, struggling completely stopped, they were disturbed by the sound of a cough.

"Are we interupting something by any chance?" asked Tenten with Neji smirking behind her. That was enough to send both Shikamaru jumping to their feet. Neji was stiffling a laugh while Tenten held her amused expression.

"We were just...uh... sand.. in... her eye..." said Shikamaru lamely. Temari nodded instantly.

"Yeah that's right!! There was sand in my eye... It hurt.. Shikamaru was just bein' a gentleman and gettin' it out for me!! Right Shikamaru?"

"Yeah that's it! What did you think we were doin'?? You guys are so imature" he said as he looked away.

Tenten and Neji burst out laughing, clutching each other to remain standing. Realising what they were doing, they stopped immediately as they received a glare. The sun was still high in the sky albeit a little cooler than before. The group packed up their things and strolled back to Suna, a silence between Shikamaru and Temari.

_Yeah there was sand in my eye. He was just gettin' it out for me. Maybe if I tell myself that enough...I'll believe it too..._

* * *

_**Ok this chapter is relatively short and reminds me of a scene in "Search", my other AU for ShikaTema... but it can't be helped at the moment. I hope you'll still take the time to review. Thanks to everyone who did already!! It means a lot!!!**_


	6. Picnic with the Sarutobi's

**Thoughts are in **_Italics_** as always. I would also like to point out that I don't know much about Kurenai and Asuma's characters so there may be a little OOC. I apologize in advance.**

**Picnic with the Sarutobi's**

**XxXxXxX**

When the four finally arrived back at Suna, the sun was beginning its descent on the horizon, the cold night air starting to blow in. Neji and Tenten bid farewell to Shikamaru and Temari with the promise that tomorrow, they would find something else for them to do in the blistering heat. As she watched the two make their way back to the barn, Temari could have sworn she saw Neji put his arm around Tenten's shivering shoulder.

"Wanna go for a walk?" asked Shikamaru, inclining his head to the sandy path through the town leading to the villages exit. Temari nodded absentmindedly, falling into step with the lazy man beside her as they walked towards the slowly rising moon. Conversation was null and void as they walked about a metre apart; Better to avoid another slip up. As the gates loomed overhead, they were surprised to see Asuma and Kurenai standing a little bit away.

"Hey Asuma, Kurenai" said Shikamaru politely. "Fancy seein' you out here".

Asuma walked towards them holding a large square board in his hands with a large sack on his shoulder. Kurenai lagged a little behind clutching a large picnic basket in her right hand. She was wearing a dark red summer dress with matching red pomps and Asuma's coat over her shoulders. She waved a little, nodding at Temari who returned the nod in kind before turning her attention back to Asuma and Shikamaru.

"I'd say the same. I didn't know you had a girlfriend Shikamaru?" he said, winking at Temari in the process. He knew full well that they weren't dating. Obviously he was just trying to rile up Temari... And it was working.

"We're just heading out to a picnic. Would you like to join us?" asked Kurenai, stepping up to where Asuma stood, clearly able to tell that Temari was going to burst with a retort.

"Oh no thanks.. We don' wanna be a bother" said Shikamaru politely, not wanting to intrude.

"Nonsense.. It's no bother... Come on, come on!"

Kurenai seriously reminded him of his mother in that sense; Not taking no for an answer. He grabbed Temari's wrist as Kurenai grabbed his, clearly not wanting to be left alone with the couple. Temari stumbled a little, trying to keep up while Asuma took his time trailing behind.

When they reached their destination, they deposited their items in a neat pile, Shikamaru helping Asuma set up the medium sized canopy/tent while Kurenai unpacked the food in the basket.. When the shelter was finally erected, Temari noted that it was perfect for a desert picnic; instead of just an average square it had one side missing, allowing access to the sand but otherwise, completely blocking it from entering the food. There was also no roof to it for star gazing, a popular pass-time in Suna.

"What's that board thing??" asked Shikamaru when everyone was seated, pointing towards the wooden table-like object that Asuma brought with him.

"That's a Shogi board..." said Asuma, pulling out a cigarette. "You ever play??" Shikamaru shook his head.

"No... My Dad does though.. Never played it myself."

Asuma's eyebrows rose slightly. "I'll teach you if you'd like." he said shrugging. Shikamaru smirked before nodding. While the men busied themselves with the game a few metres outside of the tent, Temari sat down next to Kurenai who was eating a sandwich (contents unknown). They sat in silence for a few seconds, watching as Asuma set up the pieces, all the while explaining their abilities and boundaries before Temari decided to speak.

"How long have you and Asuma been together?" she asked, slightly curious. For as long as she could remember, everyone referred to Kurenai as a Sarutobi. Although once, her mother had talked about her surname being "Yuhi"...

"About nine years..." she replied, smiling slightly. Her red eyes seemed to light up at the topic. "He was a bit tactless to say the least. The girl that works at the flower shop, Ino, told me that he used to buy me flowers everyday but never give 'um to me, just return 'um at the end of the day instead..... Coward.." she laughed.

Soon their discussion escalated from there, both laughing at the way Asuma tried to charm her. He must have had it bad back then.

"So what about you and Shikamaru?? You guys seem awfully friendly." said Kurenai smirking at the scowl on Temari's lips.

"Me and Shikamaru are just friends.. Nothin' more.." said Temari, her mind in a completely different place. Before Kurenai could reply, Shikamaru shouted over to them.

"Oi Temari! Come here and I'll beat you in Shogi!"

Temari rolled her eyes before apologising to Kurenai. "You're on!!" she shouted back, standing up and walking over to wear Asuma was. He walked back to the tent, allowing Temari to take his seat instead. Kurenai patted the place beside her in which he took, reaching for a sandwich for himself.

"I think you've created a monster" said Kurenai chuckling as she watched Shikamaru's piece take one of Temari's.

"It's not me.. The kids a natural" he replied, putting one arm around her. They watched as the game ended, Shikamaru winning spectacularly while Temari glared daggers at him. He proceeded to explain to her where she went wrong, pointing out all her errors and the ways in which she could have won, making her angrier..... and then tackling him. He fell backwards, hitting his head in the soft, still warm sand. He couldn't help but laugh.

When there bickering subsided, the lay side by side, staring up at the stars. Shikamaru was able to point out all the different constellations to her, one by one._ Mister Smarty Pants!! _They could hear Asuma and Kurenai talking from their spot in the sand, something about the ranch and a place called Yugakure. Turning to face her, Shikamaru smiled at Temari. Not the usual lopsided one, but an actual real one.

"You know you're the most troublesome woman in this world..." he told her. "Even more so than my mother."

She gave him a well deserved punch in the arm. "Jackass"

He laughed, standing up and dusting himself off before helping her up too. She hesitated for about half a second before accepting. Normally, she wouldn't let a man treat her like she couldn't stand up herself but for now, she was too tired to yell.

As they packed up the basket, tent and shogi bored, the group of four chatted before departing ways at the gate.

"Thanks for the lovely picnic Kurenai, Asuma" said Temari, bowing slightly. Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head before bowing a little himself.

"It was no trouble" said Kurenai pleasantly. "Anytime!"

Shikamaru walked Temari back to her house (aka the "shack").

"You know I still want to finish our discussion on tomatoes" said Shikamaru, pulling a cigarette from his pocket.

"Maybe tomorrow" she smirked before bading him goodnight. He stayed there for a few minutes, staring at the closed door.

_Did that mean she's goin' to come out with me tomorrow??_

**Ok Guys, this may seem like filler but its actually not.. It ties in with the plot, maybe in a few chapters. I would also like to thank Helisse for pointing out to me that they didn't have fridges in 1862. I completely forgot lol.. Thanks to everyone that reviewed. I'm surprised I've been keeping on time for each update!**

**Thanks again.**

* * *


	7. Of Formal Atire

**Thoughts are in **_Italics_** as always. Kurenai may be a bit OOC because I don't really know her character.... Whoops...**

**Of Formal Atire (thank you marachan)**

**XxXxXxX**

As the sun began to rise on the skyline, a beautiful brown horse and carriage made its way out of the village gates, toward the yellow orb rising in the distance. Smoke billowed out of the open window, swirling in random patterns towards the wispy clouds above. Someone was obviously enjoying a cigarette.

A woman in a black silken dress with matching black hair stood at the threshold of Suna, clutching a toy wind mill in one hand that hung by her side while waving with the other. When the carriage was out of sight, she dropped her hand and walked back to the ranch... her home. A strange wind blew throughout the town and she couldn't help but shiver as it raised the bumps on her skin.

* * *

Once the sun was fully risen and the civilians were going about their daily routines, Temari ran down the stairs, pulling on her t-shirt as she did so. In the streets, this type of dress wear was frowned upon, but in all honesty, Temari didn't give a shit. Gaara was sitting at the kitchen table when she arrived downstairs, spooning some rice into his mouth as he held an ice cube to his forehead.

Her greating for the morning was a grumpy: "I'm tooo hot!!" He sounded just like a six year old child. Kankurou had already left to carry out his own routine, leaving the houe quieter than usual. Whenever Kankurou was absent, Temari and Gaara enjoyed some peace and solitude.

"I'm heading out ok Gaara?" Temari said, fixing her hair in the reflection of the spoon she just grabbed from his hand.

He seemed unfazed, and carried on his eating when she handed it back to him.

The door slammed louder than she meant it to when she left the shack, practically skipping down the dusty, sand ridden road. She wasn't one to gossip, but she had to tell Tenten about the picnic last night. It was pleasant, to say the least. She actually enjoyed herself, which was unusual because she normally hated new company. Two's company, three's a crowd. That sort of thing.

On her way to the ranch, Temari bumped into a few of the townsfolk, chatting for a minute with Mrs. Haruno who was always good for some story and Mrs. Yamanaka for the daily gossip. Hiroto was outside the bar, warding off some angry men who were more than disappointed about not being able to buy alcohol. Temari chuckled. _Freedom!!_

When she finally arrived, she bi-passed the main house and made a bee-line for the run down barn where she knew Tenten would be staying. Sure enough, the brunette was lying in the corner, wrapped in whatever clothing she had. The night was colder at this side of town, which was both a blessing and a curse. She yawned sleepily, eyes fluttering opening, adjusting to the bright light coming in from the open door.

"Mornin'" she murmured, looking around the floor for her shoes. "What are you doin' here so early?"

Temari rolled her eyes. "Tenten.. It's 12:30."

The effect was immediate. The brunette jumped up from her place on the floor and began to frantically roam around the barn, looking for something or other.

"Asuma's gonna 'ave my head!! I was mennabe be at work hours ago!!"

As soon as she deemed herself ready, she ran from the barn, Temari hot at her heels, towards the main house, in all it's cream glory. She hammered at the door a few times, Temari only catching up when it was opened to reveal Kurenai in a silky black dress, red lipstick and all.

"Good mornin' girls" she said politely, eyes questioning. Tenten tried catching her breath before she spoke.

"I'm so sorry I'm late!! I overslept!! You can blame Shikamaru 'n' Neji... They didn' wake me! I swear it will never happen again! I need this job, I-" but she was cut off.

"Calm down darlin' it's fine. Asuma's gone to Yugakure for a few days on a delivery so there'll be no need to stress. What he don't know won't hurt 'im" she smirked, opening the door wider to allow them entrance. "Why don't you come in for some tea?"

The girls didn't need to be asked twice and entered after Kurenai. Shikamaru and Neji were sitting at the rounded table in the large kitchen, mugs of tea in front of them and a plate of biscuits in the centre. Temari assumed that they had arrived for work and were greeted the same way. The house was quite large, cream curtains adorning every window and bright red flowers on each sill. She had never seen anything like them before. They were probably imported from a grassy plain or something.

The boys nodded in acknowledgement when the brunette and blonde emerged into the room, sitting down in two of the empty chairs; Shikamaru and Neji facing each other with Temari and Tenten doing the same. Kurenai settled herself in the last remaining seat, bringing her cup of steaming tea with her.

"So how've you been lately?" she asked the girls, smiling pleasantly at them both. Tenten seemed to relax with the knowledge that Asuma was, indeed, gone.

"I've been fine, thanks" said Temari happily, with a new found respect for the woman before her since last night. She was truly a lovely person; Asuma was a lucky man. "But I don't know about Tenten," she said, glancing at the younger girl, "she's normally awake early.... did you stay up late last night?"

The reaction was instant. Tenten's face turned bright red while Neji, who's face remained impassive, fidgetted with his hands and looked at the ceiling.

"I'll take that as a yes?" Temari grinned devilishly. While Tenten struggled to make a coherent word, Neji kept his gaze firmly away from Shikamaru who was laughing silently behind his own mug. Kurenai glanced at the two brunettes and laughed too, clearly understanding the uncomfortable situation and changed the subject.

"So, I was thinkin' of havin' a little get together tonight, just after sunset. Maybe invite a few of the locals. I hate it when Asuma's gone, the house gets lonely. Would you care to join me?" she asked. While the others nodded casually, Temari had to think about it. _What about Gaara and Kankurou??_

"Um... Kurenai??" she said, a frown on her face, "Would it be okay for my brothers to come too?? I know they'd love to and I promise to keep them on their best behaviour."

Kurenai smiled pleasantly once more. "Oh of course. The more the merrier. Gaara is a nice fella isn't he? Although I'm afraid I've never met your second brother." she replied thoughtfully. Temari sighed in relief. _Thank Kami for that! _Anyone who knew Kankurou (that was in any way respectful) never usually liked him.

When the tea and biscuits were finished, the group of four went out to the yard to begin their work (Temari sitting on the fence.)

Shikamaru handed her a shovel which she took, a questioning look on her face.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" she asked, gesturing towards the grey shovel in her hand. Shikamaru actually laughed.

"Well ya see Temari, this is a S.H.O.V.E.L.. People use it to D.I.G things" he said exaggeratingly, exphasising certain words. She rolled her eyes at his sarcasm.

"I know that Jackass!" she glared, but nonetheless, joined him in digging the front of the patch while Neji and Tenten worked on the other side. When half of their area was done, Shikamaru leaned on his shovel and watched her as she continued. He had to admit, she knew what she was doing. Even the way she held the shovel was perfect. Tenten had to be shown by Neji... Although maybe that was just an act... Never the less, it looked like Temari had been doing this sort of thing her whole life. He chuckled at the thought.

"What's so funny?" she questioned, pausing in her own work and mimicking his posture.

"Oh nothing.. Just thinkin' about this little get together thing tonight... D'you think it's like.. y'know.. formal??" he asked embarrassed. scratching the back of his head.

She couldn't help but laugh. Kurenai threw these little "get togethers" once every month and everyone that ever went, wanted to go again. She had scene processions walking down the streets in their best wear; long silky dresses and the perfect black suit.

"Yeah I think so." she replied, resuming her work. She knew exactly what she was going to wear. Her mother had a treasure trove of perfect wear at home. When she had died, she, Kankurou and Gaara never touched her things. It was best to keep those memories in the past. But now, at least she had an excuse to be curious. She needed formal wear, and that chest was the answer.

Shikamaru groaned. He hated formal wear. In LittleRoot, where he was from, his mother was practically famous for throwing house parties, all of which he was forced to attend, much to his displeasure.

"I don't even HAVE formal clothes with me." He pouted, picking up his shovel once more. Temari froze.

"Well..." she began, turning away. "My brother has plenty... They were my fathers.. You can borrow some if you like," she said quietly. He stopped working and looked at her; she was hiding her face with her hair that swung forward each time she dug into the ground.

"Yeah.. Thanks.. But that doesn't mean I really WANT to wear them y'know," he pointed out, just to be clear but smiling none the less.

Temari just laughed. "Yeah I know."

_Crybaby_...

As soon as their half was finished, they reunited with Tenten and Neji and made their way back to the shack to get ready for the night ahead.

* * *

_Hey!! I bet you're surprised to see this story updated?? As a matter of fact, so am I!! _

_I'm completely swamped at the moment... I'm in this public speaking competition and I have a speech to learn off by heart by Saturday!! It's like frickin' 7 pages long!! Not to mention my Biology Exam is the same day, so I'll be cramming for awhile. I don't think I'll be able to update on the regular two day basis for awhile. **BUT OF COURSE, I WILL FIND THE TIME TO UPDATE IF YOU REVIEW!! BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!!** lol sorry about that... Oh and one more thing...If you actually read all this, please include the word "cheese" in your review... Call me curious :P_

_Anywho, enough ranting. _

_Please let me know what you think. It's greatly appreciated._


	8. The Party

**Yay!! Another chapter!! Sorry about taking so long and thanks to all that have reviewed so far. This is the longest chapter yet which I'm really proud of. Thoughts are in **_Italics _**as always.. Oh and Karura is Temari's mothers' name.. Just giving the heads up! Oh and Kurenai may be a bit OOC because of... well... you'll see...**

**The Party**

**XxXxXxX**

"Can I borrow this one??" Tenten asked eagerly, waving one of Karura's dresses in the air. Temari just nodded, not bothering to look up. She was searching for the dress that her mother wore to the ceremony in which Temari was being crowned the heiress to the family. It was amazing how much things changed. One minute she was being pampered and the next she was finding a job to buy food for herself and brothers.

She couldn't help but laugh out loud at the irony.

Just then, Shikamaru and Neji entered her bedroom, both dressed in formal attire. Neji looked completely relaxed and comfortable in his clothing, but Shikamaru on the other hand looked like he wanted to tear the thing off of him.

She wouldn't mind..

_Wooohh, where did that come from??_

He was scratching the back of his head, looking like an uncomfortable child among adults.

"I don't like it," he pointed out, as if she needed reminding. He had been complaining about it for the past hour.

"I can see that," she laughed, finally finding the dress she had been looking for.

"I think it looks good on you," she said sincerely before skipping off to the bathroom to get changed. As the door closed behind her, she heard Neji snicker and Shikamaru say; "Shut up." Grinning to herself, she carried on.

Tenten was in the bathroom when she arrived, fixing her hair in the mirror; growing frustrated, only evident by the scowl on her face. Temari quickly changed into the dress and joined Tenten at the mirror, putting on some of her mothers old pearls. They still sparkled like she bought them only yesterday.

"Oh Tem!! You look lovely!" said Tenten in earnest, an appreciative smile on her face.

"You will too if you let me do somethin' with your hair," she laughed as Tenten glared at her but conceded anyway. _Pull this here, and this here and oh wait, yup thats right... Now this over here and violà!_Tenten's hair was now in a fabulous upstyle, completely changed from the normal two buns. She looked so much more mature, like an elegant lady who was owner to some expensive cattle ranching home thingymabob. _My little girl is all grown up_...

Temari pulled her hair out of the usual four ponytails and left it swirl down to rest on her shoulders. It curled in odd angles but made her look more natural that way. She hated the feel of her hair on her neck. It made her feel like a woman, and that in turn made her feel vulnerable. At least her mother's clothes were put to good use after so many years. The dress fit her perfectly, like it was made for her. She guessed she and her mother had more in common than she thought...

Shikamaru, Neji, Gaara and Kankurou were waiting for them downstairs. Kankurou's mouth almost hit the floor when he saw Tenten descend the stairs in the light cream dress that flowed to the ground. His shocked expression changed to one of pure smugness.._ He thinks he's gonna get some tonight_. Neji stepped forward, glaring at Kankurou and held out his hand for Tenten.

She took it and smiled, walking over to the sofa where they both sat down. Kankurou was taking Ayame to the party, the daughter of the local food stall owner. She was pretty with the same colour hair as Tenten.. he must like his brunettes.

Temari slowly walked down the stairs, taking her time in case she fell in the heels. The sight she saw was surprising but not unwanted. Shikamaru stood with his hands in his pockets, eyes wide as she walked towards him in the figure fitting black dress with sequences along the straps. It made her dark skin stand out in the light and looked like a desert goddess.

The look was new and he found that he liked it.

"Shall we get goin'?" she asked innocently, knowing full well that his mind was trying to process that yes, she was indeed dressed like a woman. He gulped before taking his hands out of his pockets and holding out one for her. She took it happily and they walked towards the door.

"You look..er...nice," he said, eyeing her up and down. If this were a normal day, she would have punched him in the face.. Lucky for him, it wasn't a normal day. She took the compliment in her stride, waving it down with a delicate hand. Tenten and Neji followed closely behind, she chatting animatedly while he listened intently. Well, that's what it looked like.. he was really only staring at her with softened eyes.

Kankurou was meeting Ayame at the party because her father insisted that he escort her there with the rest of the family. Kankurou hadn't disagreed. It saved him the walk. Gaara was going with a young girl named Matsuri. Temari didn't know much about her but she had heard from the people in town that she was very polite, elegant and had the hugest crush on her brother. That was enough to make Temari like the girl.

Outside was a horse and carriage, waiting patiently for the group. Temari and Tenten stopped dead in their tracks.

"What the hell?"

Shikamaru and Neji smirked. "Well we can't have two beautiful women walk down this dirty old path. It's not befitting," said Shikamaru in his best pompous voice. Temari laughed while Tenten continued to look dazed. Neji pushed her gently inside the carriage whispering; "Don't ask.. This was Shikamaru's idea."

Said lazyass held out his open palm to help Temari inside. She merely scowled at it and got in herself. He just shrugged in return. "Whatever her majesty wants," before chuckling. The party was in full swing when they arrived, music a little dimmed out by the incessant chatter. Temari wrapped her arm around Shikamaru's and proceeded up the stone steps, careful to not fall in her heels. _These things were invented to kill me!!_

After the second knock, the door was opened by a rather loud man, about the same age as Shikamaru, wearing green spandex with a bowl shaped hair cut. He could barely stand as the drink in his left hand spilled onto the porch steps.

"Come in my friends, come i-in!" he slurred, eyes losing focus in his head as he fell head first out the door and rolled down the pathway. Neji and Tenten just raised an eyebrow before continuing on into the house. The music was classic but that didn't seem to stop the people talking obnoxiously loud over it. _Kurenai must have her hands full._The living room, which was full of people around their own age was large with plenty of antiques and expensive furniture. At least one would be broken before the night was over, according to Temari as she left go of Shikamaru's arm.

"Do you want a drink Tem?" he asked, gesturing to the bowl of deep red liquid in the far corner. She nodded, smiling in thanks. As soon as he left her side, a young man with bright blue eyes and dark brown hair approached, a polite smile on his face.

"Hello," he said, extending his hand which she took. "My name is Suko.. You?"

"Ami," she said, not even batting an eye lid at giving a false name. No one in the bar that she worked at knew her name, apart from the boss of course. She had enough experience with drunken men to know that they were a no go zone. He bowed politely, dropping her hand after the introduction.

"So what brings you here?"

"Friends with the Sarutobi's," she told him, keeping all her sentences short and straight to the point.

"How?"

Was this guy for real?! _Stupid stupid_..

"Look here pal," she said, a slight hint of aggression in her voice. "I'm not interested.. Please move on to the next girl with blonde hair and maybe, just maybe, she'll be dumb enough to answer your interesting questions."

He stared at her incredulously. Just then, Shikamaru returned with two drinks in either hand, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Can I help you?" he asked Suko, his head inclining to Temari.

"No, I'm just fine thank you.." he said, shaking his head nonchalantly, "Oh and good luck with her.. She's a whole lot of crazy.."

Temari's eyebrows shot so far up her forehead, reaching danger point that Shikamaru was immediately standing on front of her, shaking his head. "Don't let him get to you."

Realising Suko was gone, Temari scowled at Shikamaru.. "You could 'ave let me at least kick him in the crotch once.. Maybe twice.."

He just laughed. "Maybe next time.." He handed her the drink in his right hand, taking a sip of his own.

"Is there any alcohol in this?" asked Temari, raising the porcelain cup to her mouth. She didn't want to have any tonight. When she was drunk, she always said things out loud that she never would have. Like once, on Tenten's birthday, she had received a new dress and tried it on in the shack.

Temari had drank way too much for the celebration so instead of telling Tenten the truth, that she _didn't_really like it, she ended up telling her how vile it was and that she should burn it immediately....... Tenten didn't talk to her for a week after that...

"I don't think so," he said genuinly, lifting the cup to his lips once more to see if he could tell. She watched him and when he shrugged; not seeing a difference in the flavour, she took a long gulp. _Aahhh Refreshing_. Tenten and Neji had disappeared amongst the throng of ever growing people.

Gaara was in the corner of the room with an energetic brunette who was talking animatedly, waving her hands in the air trying to get her point across while he merely nodded when he thought appropriate and at regular intervals. He was soon joined by a loud blonde and a shy nurple (the word Temari made up to describe the colour of the girls hair; navy-purple) and their conversation escalated from there. Kankurou was making out with Ayame nearby, curled up on the couch. It was hard to tell who's limbs were who's while the adults in the room scowled at the pair, casting downward glances at them.

Temari sighed.. Her brothers were.... _So frickin' weird....._

Kurenai stumbled over to them some time later, clutching her head in discomfort. "I think I had too much to drink," she whimpered into her palm, muffling her speech so it sounded like "Iphinkiadoomufooink"

Temari sighed. "I think you should go and get some rest darlin'.. No use bein' a hostess if ya can't stand straight." She looked at Shikamaru, "I'm gonna bring her to her room 'k?"

He merely nodded before setting his drink down on a nearby table. "I'll catch up with you in a minute.. Just goin' to say hi to a friend of mine," and then turned before bellowing, "Oi CHOUJI!!" and disappeared in amongst the others. Temari rolled her eyes and helped Kurenai to stand up straight.

"My rooms that way" she said, clutching Temari's arm for support. She had removed her hand from her mouth so she was talking some-what normally. If it wasn't for her wobbliness, no one would know the difference... except for the slight slur.

Once they reached the large cream bedroom that Kurenai had pointed out, Temari lowered her onto the bed and pulled the covers over Kurenai's head.

"Get some rest! I'll be in to wake you soon enough," said Temari, making to walk out of the room but stopped when Kurenai called her name.

"Temari.. How are things with you and Shikamaru?" she asked, eyes rolling in her head. _Yeah she's definitely drunk... _

"Things are the same as always Kurenai," she said with an air of finality. Recognising the authority in the younger woman's voice, Kurenai grabbed her pillow and pulled it over her head, groaning about something that sounded like "Mmphiongard."

When Temari exited the room once again, she bumped straight into a pretty girl with long blonde hair down to the end of her back with bright blue eyes in purple clothing. It wasn't very formal in Temari's opinion but she liked the girl's style. Shikamaru came over to the two who were apologising to each other and put his arm around the pretty girl's shoulder. Instantly... Temari didn't like her.

"Hey Ino, I see you've met Temari?" he asked sarcastically, a snigger on his face. Temari sent him a death glare.. _Jackass with his arm around this tramp_.

"Oh so YOU'RE Temari," she beamed, "Shikamaru has told me so much about you!"

Shikamaru blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, glaring sheepishly at the floor. Again, Temari's opinion of the girl completely changed. Maybe she wasn't so bad after all.

"Oh really??" asked Temari, eyebrows raised, "And what did _dear _Shikamaru-kun say?"

Ino giggled, a girlish laugh that Temari had never heard before. "Oh you know Temari-san.. _Lots _of things" and then she winked. Yup.. Temari liked her...

Shikamaru scowled, changing the subject.

"Temari.. This is Ino.. I worked on her father's ranch a long time ago.. She's with Chouji," he clarified before she even asked.. Not that she would or anything....

"Oh," said Temari simply, her stomach untwisting and returning to its normal shape. She didn't know why, but the thought of Shikamaru liking this girl....... scared her. Maybe it was because she didn't know Shikamaru very long and the idea of him in a relationship was absurd from what she knew. What girl would ever go out with a lazy crybaby?? _I would... _

"Yup, and speakin' of Chouji.. Where is that darlin'?!" said Ino, glancing around the room. Shikamaru pointed over to the corner where Kankurou could be seen chatting with a rather...big boned.. Man with a kind smile on his face.

It was strange that Ino had chosen him.

It seemed that she could have (almost) anyone if she wanted. Maybe that was why Temari started to warm up to the girl. She wasn't as shallow as she thought. Ino pranced off in her light purple miniskirt waving to Chouji who lifted up a hand and beckoned her over.

"I'll see you guys later!" and with that she was gone. Shikamaru turned back to Temari with a small smirk on his face.

"What d'you think of Ino?" he asked, inclining his head in the direction in which she left. Temari contemplated the question.. It was simple so she gave the simplest answer.

"She's nice."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes smugly. "She's pretty isn't she?" he asked.

Temari hit him on his shoulder. That seemed to only make his smirk grow wider.

"I knew it, you're jealous!" he cheered. She was waiting for him to punch the air in victory.

"I AM NOT!! She's pretty. I'm not jealous..," she said, raising her chin, "She's really pretty.. but I'm hot." She didn't skip a beat. Shikamaru liked that about her. She wasn't afraid to speak her mind. And damn, she spoke his mind too.. _Hold up Shikamaru! Keep those damn thoughts out of your mind!!_

Shikamaru laughed. "Sure Temari.. Whatever you say.."

She hit him again and refilled her drink at the table. An hour and seven more drinks later, she could barely stand..

"I th-thought you s-said -hic- that th-there wasn't any al-alc-booze in this!?" she screeched, tripping over her own feet. Shikamaru looked bewildered. He was perfectly fine.. but then he DID only have two drinks.

"I didn't think there was," he said shrugging but had to grab her waist to stop her from keeling over. She groaned. Her head felt like that time when she had gotten drunk and stumbled into a nearby alleyway to throw up all the drink she had consumed that night, only to hit her head on the brick wall and collapse til morning.. And almost died of hypothermia... _Those were the days..._

"I n-need to go h-home and -hic- sleep this off!" she insisted, allowing him to loosen his grip on her. He grabbed her hand and steered her through the crowd to the door. On their way, they spotted Neji and Tenten in Kankurou and Ayame's previous spot, wrapped up in each other and swapping tongues... It was a wonder that either of them could breathe... _Gross.._

The cold night air hit Temari like a ton of bricks and she almost lost her balance. She waved Shikamaru to a stop and pulled off both of her heels and threw them at the nearest passer by who yelped and then chucked them back. Temari broke down in a fit of laughter, her feet tramping on the cold sand beneath her feet.

"Shikamaru did you s-see him!! He was we-weird!" she cackled, allowing herself to fall backwards into the soft grit beneath them. "Look, Look!! I made a sand angel!" she laughed..

Shikamaru stood there, scratching the back of his head again. "Uh Temari.. I think I should take ya home before you do anythin' stupid," he grumbled extending a hand which she grabbed and allowed him to pull her to her feet.

They made their way back down the road, Temari singing at the top of her voice some catchy tune and then would burst out laughing in the middle of each sentence while Shikamaru would struggle to keep her on her feet.

"Your head looks like a pineapple!" she cackled once more, hand covering her mouth to muffle most of it.

When they finally arrived back at the shack, Temari stumbled over the threshold and landed face first on the old sofa. Kankurou and Gaara had not yet returned from Kurenai's party so the house held a peaceful silence.

"Y'know what -hic- Shikamaru?" she asked, swaying a little to the side of the sofa as she held up one finger, pointing it at him accusingly.

He rolled his eyes for what felt like the hundredth time.

"What, Temari?" he asked a little exasperated.

"You're an idiot" she stated, hiccuping once more followed by a monotone of giggles.. He scoffed at that.. He wasn't the one who could barely stand up and had drunken himself stupid which was kind of HIS fault... So he had to agree with her.

Her head lolled to the side as she began singing again. He grabbed a blanket that had been heating on front of the now quenched fire and threw it over her hoping she would fall asleep soon. "No seriously!" she said, eyes still closed as she pulled the wool up to her neck to get more comfortable.

"You're actually good lookin'!! You should get a girlfriend! One that I approve of, of course!" she said, eyes drooping sleepily. He stopped what he was doing and looked at her.

"Yeah I should," he said, more to himself as he picked her up of the sofa, walked up the stairs and entered her bedroom. He knew she was probably out cold on his shoulder anyway... He then lay her down gently and pulled the covers up to wrap around her.

"Shikamaru I think you should kiss me," she told him, eyes opening once more. He couldn't have been more tempted as he watched her lips close again. He shook his head trying to regain the thoughts that seemed to have frozen.

"If only you asked me that about 3 hours ago when you hadn' had a drop of alcohol, I would 'ave," he told her, sighing to himself, "But unfortunately, my mother drilled this thing called 'bein' a gentleman' into my head 'n' I'm stuck with it.. So I won't kiss you when ya probably won' remember it tomorrow.. 'nd that's also called takin' advantage."

She nodded, and as he walked back out of her room she whispered a "thank you," loud enough for him to hear. She soon started to breath deeply and let out a small snore. Chuckling to himself, he walked out of the room and down the stairs where he lay down on the couch trying to get comfortable himself. He was too tired to walk all the way back to the ranch. Temari wouldn't mind him staying here one night.. He hoped.

"Troublesome woman," he said to himself. If only she knew what it cost him to _not _kiss her...

He soon fell asleep with nothing but thoughts, both bitter and sweet all wrapped into one.

* * *

**Ok So thanks to all that have reviewed so far :P The drunk scene kinda reminds me of one of my drabbles but that's beside the point. I'm so tired. I can't believe I finished it tonight. I want to thank Helisse for her lovely reviews and LyricGirl16 for making me smile for the rest of the day with her review too. Oh and Marachan for being an inspiration! Please review and let me know what you think? If you DO review, please include the word "Gobble".. I'm still really curious as to how many people actually read A/N's XD Have a Great Day!**

**Sand-Jounin-Temari**


	9. Decision

_Hey guys! Back with another chapter. This is the second last REAL chapter because the next after that is the epilogue. I'd like to thank those of you that stood by me while I was writing this. You have no idea how much that means to me. Please enjoy.. And review if you have the time :P_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto., Unfortunately. If I did, it would not be called Naruto.. It would be called Shikamaru.**_

**_Decision_**

**_XxXxXxX_**

The sound of hooves echoed throughout the quiet village. Today was a day of rest after all. The few civilians that wandered the streets raised a hand in salute to the carriage, nodding respectively as they removed their hats only to replace it again.

The Sarutobi carriage was well known all over the village, for it could be seen leaving and returning to the village on a regular basis, delivering goods to the neighbouring towns. Asuma Sarutobi did not return their salutes. In fact, he didn't even see the people that littered the streets. His mind was set on one thing.. He needed to get back to the ranch for a nice mug of coffee and then organise everything.

Once and for all.

_**50 minutes earlier.**_

That morning, Shikamaru awoke to a loud moan, emitting from the bedroom as the sun shone brightly, illuminating the furniture in the room. Soon afterwards as he sat up, Temari's bedroom door flew open, leaving a disgruntled looking female standing in the doorway holding her head.

She had makeup dripping down her face and her hair looked as though she got in a fight with a cat.. and lost terribly. Glancing at Shikamaru, she grunted in acknowledgement, not bothering to question why he was still there.

"Don't say anythin' 'bout anythin' 'nd you can keep your tongue.." she glared, legs carrying her slowly down the stairs.

"Wouldn't dream of it," he murmured, trying to stem the laughter that was soon to erupt from his mouth.

Once she reached the end, she ambled over to him and plopped herself down on the couch at his feet while he sat up to make more room for her.

"What happened?" she asked, hand still clutching her head as he looked at her; he could tell immediately that she was having a terrible hangover.

"Well you got drunk at the Sarutobi's last night 'nd made me drag your sorry ass home," he shrugged. She let a small groan leave her lips.

"Did I do anything embarrassing?"

He chuckled lightly. "Well no, unless you count for the fact that the whole of Suna knows that you have a wonderful singin' voice, and the fact that ya like to babble 'bout random things. It was a drag, but funny."

She groaned once more.

"I'm gonna kill Kankurou" she said, eyes closed. Though a little startled at her statement (not because it was unusual for her to threaten Kankurou when he wasn't there but because she was being completely random. What had Kankurou got to do with anything?), he managed to keep his look of shear boredom when he asked "Why?". She glanced at him indecisivly.

"He knows that I.. er... like to talk when I'm drunk 'nd it was probably him that spiked the punch with alcohol," she mumbled, eyes still closed. He couldn't help but laugh. Sometimes, he wished he had siblings. You know, to blame them for his own mistakes?

She glared at him while he continued to snicker.

"Where're my brothers?" she asked, changing the subject while her hand remained over her eyes. _Good question..._

"Well they didn't come back last night.. Kankurou's probably asleep in some alleyway... Gaara.. Well... I've no idea where Gaara could be," he told her, looking at her pitifully. She was here with a sickening hangover and she was still asking about her brothers? It was no wonder they often referred to her as "Oh motherly one."

She didn't seem fazed by his answer. Maybe because they did this kind of thing quite often. Gaara usually was sensible, staying at Naruto's home or another of his friends'. Kankurou was a completely different story. She had once found him in a pile of hay in the back of ol' Haruno's yard. The only thing he remembered from that incident was Temari throwing a bucket of cold water over his face and ordering that he return home this minute.

"I have to be gettin' back to the ranch," he told her. "Even though Asuma's not here, the work still needs to be done."

"Yeah I'm gonna tag along.. I don't remember much from last night but I do remember bein' completely grossed out by Tenten's antics.. And knowin' her.. She'll want to tell me all the details.." Temari shuddered at the thought. She did not want to know if Hyuuga Neji was a "great kisser."

Shikamaru laughed. "Neji will probably keep to himself for the rest of the day.. His family has these boundaries 'nd rules so he'll need to repent."

His smile reached his eyes. How he couldn't wait to torture the older man.

Acting on impulse Temari stopped short, seeming to struggle with words (which was odd in itself). She pulled at her hair a little, looking just past Shikamaru's shoulder.

"Did I say anything else last night?" she questioned, trying to make her voice sound as innocent as possible. He immediately stopped with his hand on the door handle and paused in the silence. When he turned back around, he could see Temari watching him while feigning ignorance. But she couldn't fool him. He could see it in her eyes.

"Yeah just random things.. Like the weather.. You asked me to kiss you.. Your socks.. You know.. The usual.." he trailed off smugly seeing the scowl in her eyes. He didn't know why it was there.

She sauntered over to him, only stopping when she could feel the fabric of his clothing touch her torso.

"What was the second one again?"

He couldn't breath. This female-creature thing before him knew exactly how to push his buttons.

"I said you asked me to kiss you."

The smirk on her face grew twice as wide when she could feel his irregular heartbeat until she finally closed the gap between them. She was there, and he couldn't believe it. She felt so real, not like the dream he had last night. The way her back arched into his palm and they fit together like a puzzle piece. Both completely opposite but still fitting perfectly.

Her lips moved in perfect rhythm with his, like they were dancing some secret steps that were forbidden to human. He couldn't help but run a hand through the hair that was threatening to fall out of its bun. Her hair was a mess and her make up was still half way down her face. He wouldn't have her any other way.

When she finally pulled away, he almost groaned. It wasn't supposed to end.

"Thank you for not takin' advantage of me last night," she whispered, and he could feel her hot breath on his cheek. He gave an involuntary shudder. _Where did she learn to speak like that?_

"No problem," he whispered back into her hair, feeling the sandy spikes slide over his face, "I think I really like you."

**...**

They left the house after Temari gave herself a quick wash and got dressed in the usual purple dress and made their way down the beaten track towards the ranch. It loomed over the village so it could be seen a fair distance away, slightly intimidating. Though the journey was made in silence, they could spot each other throwing the other glances. And each time they were caught they would turn away and smirk.

It didn't feel weird for him to kiss her. And it didn't feel weird for her to want to do it again. He was Shikamaru.. That much would remain the same.

**...**

For the second time this week, when they knocked at the front door, Kurenai opened it, looking slightly less friendly than she had the previous time. She held an ice pack to her head.

She didn't beckon them inside; instead she walked back, leaving the door wide open for them to enter. Neji sat at the kitchen table reading a book and didn't bother looking up to greet them. Instead, he raised his cup of steaming coffee in a gesture of sorts. Shikamaru took a seat across from him while Temari flitted over to Tenten who was busy at the stove. She, Neji and Shikamaru hadn't gotten drunk leaving Temari and Kurenai to their devices.

Kurenai slumped into one of the free chairs and dropped her head onto the table. The smell of fried eggs and rashers drifted all over the house, leaving Temari's stomach grumbling for some sustenance. Tenten beamed at her when she picked up some sort of utensil and began helping with the breakfast.

"How was your night?" Tenten asked, eyes shining brightly in the dim light of the kitchen. Temari grunted in response.

"It was fine really... Got totally wasted though..."

Tenten laughed. "Yeah I could tell. From the way you clung to Shikamaru, it was like ya were a married couple."

Heat rushed to the blondes face. _Great.. just great.. Stupid alcohol.._

"You're one to talk," she snickered back, satisfied with the red tinge on the brunettes cheeks, "I'm surprised Neji is still alive.. If I wasn't allowed to get oxygen for that long, I think I would 'ave died!"

Tenten wriggled her nose. "That's none of your business Temari-_chan_" she said smugly, adding the suffix just to annoy her. It clearly worked for she stuck out her tongue and brought a plate filled with food over to the boys and Kurenai.

Ten minutes later, a knock came to the door to which Kurenai jumped out of her seat and ran to answer. She must have been expecting someone. Sure enough, Kurenai's squeal of delight reached the kitchen.

"Asuma, you're back... I've missed you!" and then a pause in which Asuma must have been talking.

"What's wrong?" Kurenai questioned. It was strange that Asuma was talking in a hushed voice. The four at the table strained their ears for the slightest hint of the odd behaviour. And then... Kurenai gasped.

The couple made their way into the kitchen, a look of shock on Kurenai's face and Asuma looked a little worse for wear. It was obvious that something happened.

"Are you alright?" said Shikamaru instantly, standing up with a look of concern on his face. Asuma just nodded.

"I just got back from a delivery in Yugakure 'nd I got a letter tellin' me that my father was killed," he said, eyes staring at nothing in particular. "I wasn't that close to him.. In fact I didn't really like him but.. It's still a bit of a shock."

Kurenai slumped back into her chair. "And what about Konoha?" she questioned, eyes shiny. Neji stood up, eyes drifting from the black haired woman to the tall man.

"What do you mean "What about Konoha"?" he asked, voice slightly higher than normal. Temari nodded. She had forgotten that Neji's family was there, and that was where he was raised. Asuma seemed to be taking his time answering.

"My father was the Hokage of Konoha."

Temari and Neji gasped (well Temari did, Neji just well.. looked slightly shocked) while Shikamaru and Tenten continued to look confused. Temari decided to explain it to them.

"The Hokage is the ruler of Konoha.. Just like my father was the Kazekage, the ruler of Suna.." she said, voice filled with a mixture of emotion. Tenten seemed to understand but Shikamaru still looked confused.

"Yeah exactly.. So I've a bit of a problem.. In the letter, they said that they wanted me to replace him..."

Kurenai stood up suddenly. "No way!"

Asuma shrugged. "What am I supposed to do then? I can't just refuse."

Neji interrupted before Kurenai could speak. "I knew Sarutobi was an uncommon name but I never thought for a second that you were related to the Hokage." He sat back down, eyes still slightly wide but Tenten rubbed his arm soothingly.

"So what do you plan on doin'?" asked Shikamaru who had remained quiet until then.

"I'll 'ave to think 'bout it.." was the only reply. Temari didn't know what there was to think about. Asuma had a life here on the ranch. He was one of the wealthiest men in the town and his whole business was here. What was he supposed to do? Just up and leave? Surely not..

Tenten, Neji and Shikamaru excused themselves on the pretense that they needed to get back to work. Temari joined them. She hadn't anything else to do today. Once in the safety of the open air, the gossip started at once.

"I can't believe what the people are askin' him to do!" said Tenten outraged. She seemed to have forgotten that she was mad at him for making her work extra hard. "I mean this is a beautiful four bedroom house! They were plannin' on starting their family soon!"

Temari nodded vigorously. She didn't see why Asuma was even contemplating it. Neji and Shikamaru on the other hand looked sheepish so Temari turned to them.

"What do you guys think?"

Shikamaru scratched the back of his head so Neji answered first.

"Well I get what you're saying about the whole "can't expect him to do it", but Asuma is the son of the Sarutobi and the only heir. I mean, it's in his birth right to continue his father's work. I've lived in Konohagakure and I know that the people need someone with authority. Otherwise, they're mindless idiots and the next thing you know there's a clan war! Konoha is in the nation of Fire. They practically breathe rage."

Tenten glared at him. He obviously didn't know that he was meant to take her side.

"I agree with Neji," said Shikamaru finally having rejoined the conversation, "I mean Asuma knows people in Konoha 'nd if I know him half as well as I think I do, then he'll want to protect him. Y'know, pass on the will of the fire?"

Temari looked at him like he was crazy. They were thinking of it from Asuma's point of view but what about Kurenai? Did she not have a say in the matter?

They spent the next four hours arguing about what Asuma should do in between their work and when lunch finally came around, they made their way back inside the cool cream house where Kurenai was making them sandwiches.

"I think I know what I have to do," said Asuma, taking a mouth full of the food. The four waited on tender hooks for his answer. It would finally end their war.

"I'm goin' to leave Suna 'nd become the Hokage of Konohagakure.. I think my father would 'ave wanted that." he said finally. Kurenai didn't seem too bothered by his decision. She knew he still cared for the place that he was born so it was only natural that he would stick by it.

"But what about the ranch?" asked Shikamaru, clearly not seeing the logic. Asuma sighed.

"I've decided to make you the manager of the ranch, Shikamaru," he said, taking a deep drag of his cigarette, "I think you could keep it up 'nd runnin' without too much difficulty.. And after all, I'm sure Miss Temari would be more than happy to live here with you."

The silence in the room was deafening. Shikamaru seemed to be having trouble standing properly and Temari had to help him into a chair. It was only then that it sunk in.

"Hold on a sec'... Did I hear you right?" she questioned, eyes wide. She had accounted for the fact that Asuma may leave but she didn't think that he'd want to keep the ranch going.

"Well I don' see why it's a problem. You would live here, Suna would keep it's only source of wealth 'nd I can mosey on out of here 'nd back to Konoha.. What's the problem?"

Tenten was outraged. "Have you not asked Kurenai what the problem is? Did you even stop to think that maybe she doesn't want to leave? Are you that selfish that you'll just get up and leave?" Her voice stopped in her throat. She wanted to keep screaming but the look Asuma gave her cut it short.

"Don' you dare think for a second that I didn't ask her! Do you think I would 'ave just packed up 'n go? Kurenai knew what she was gettin' into when she married me 'nd she knew I was the only heir! I've asked her what she thought! Don' you dare call me selfish!"

The silence that followed was almost unbearable. Temari was about to say something to lighten the mood but Tenten beat her to it.

"I'm sorry for doubtin' your judgement Asuma. I should 'ave known you'd do what's best."

Well that was surprising. Neji seemed to be the only one expecting it. Asuma sighed heavily, quenching his cigarette in the ash tray on the table.

"It's ok.. You had a point. I hope that you and Neji will stick work at the ranch when I'm gone. It's never progressed this far in a few years." Tenten smiled, and it finally reached her eyes. She moved over to the table and sat on Neji's lap when Kurenai rejoined the table. She had been staring out the window and probably hadn't heard a thing of the.. er.. loud discussion.

Her eyes seemed distant. "Will you look after my flowers once I'm gone, Temari?"

The blond quickly looked at Kurenai. She supposed it was a big step for her. Kurenai had been looking after those flowers for ages. And ever since Asuma left on the delivery, a petal would fall off each day. _Psychic plants!_

"I will."

"Then it's settled... I'll start packin' my clothes.. Would you mind helpin' me girls?"

Tenten and Temari got up from their seats and followed Kurenai into her bedroom. It was spacious and had a double wardrobe to the left, opposite the window. The creamy curtains shook in the light breeze that came through the open glass and the girls began pulling out some suitcases and opening the closet. It was clear the Kurenai liked clothes.

"Are you sure you're OK with this, Kurenai?" Temari asked tenderly.

"Asuma wouldn't be goin' if I wasn't sure." said Kurenai, a small smile on her lips as she placed a hand on her stomach. Temari's eyes bulged but Tenten seemed innocently curious.

"What do y'mean?" she asked, a confused expression on her face. Temari couldn't help but look at her best friend fondly. The girl was really dim when it came to things like this.

"Let's just say that the carriage will be carrying three people instead of two..."

**_..._**

The men remained in the kitchen, talking over the cups of coffee at the table. Asuma folded his hands in front of his face as though he was thinking. Something seemed to be bothering him.

"Shikamaru," he said quickly, surprising said lazy ass in the process, "Do I 'ave your word that you'll take care of the ranch?" So that was what was on his mind. Shikamaru nodded as enthusiastically as he could.

"Of course."

Seeming satisfied, he turned on Neji who replaced his cup on the table.

"You know that you 'nd Tenten are welcome here... And I'm sure Temari's brothers will want to stay with their sister," he added as an after thought. Shikamaru couldn't believe it. He had come to Suna one month ago, and so much had happened.

He was now going to be running a ranch (the very one that he began working at), the woman he liked was making him fall in love with her (much to his displeasure) and his new friends would be with him too. And he had planned to just pass by the town once his work was done. It seemed that he would be here for a lot longer than expected. He wondered what his father would say. Something along the lines of "I told you so."

"Asuma," he said, finally reacting to the thoughts that whizzed around his head, "I'll 'ave to go back to LittleRoot for a few days.. To tell my parents that I won' be back for some time."

Asuma understood. "I wouldn' 'ave it any other way."

**...**

_So you can probably guess that next chapter will be of Shikamaru, Temari, Tenten and Neji in LittleRoot, meeting Shikamaru's parents..._

_Ok I know this is after taking forever but it's the best I could do for now. I'm so sorry if you didn't like it because, to be honest, I'm not fond of this chapter. The next one will be last chapter, followed by the epilogue. I hope you'll stay tuned for it! please Review!!_

_Sand-Jounin-Temari_

* * *


	10. The Nara Compound

_Here's the update!! And it's about time in my opinion XP. I'd firstly like to thank everyone that reviewed so far!**Marachan **for the lovely conversation and **Andy has an idea** for the advice!! It means a lot!! **The longest chapter yet!! 6,000 words! **_

**Of Nightmares and Family**

**XxXxXxXxX**

"It's too hot!!" said Tenten for the millionth time that hour. Her bangs were stuck to her forehead, drenched with sweat and other unknown excretory materials that come from lack of air. She had been whining since they left Suna and began the journey in the borrowed horse and carriage.

Asuma had told them that he would be leaving for Konoha in a weeks time which gave Shikamaru one day to tell his parents he would not be returning.

"Are we there yet?!" she whimpered again, a lazy hand rubbing her cheek stubbornly. Temari, who had been playing with her hair and Shikamaru's finger since the departure turned for the millionth time on the brunette.

"TENTEN!! KONOHA IS GREEN. WHEN YOU SEE SAND, Y'KNOW THAT WE HAVEN' EVEN LEFT THE DESERT. WHEN YOU START SEEIN' GREEN, THEN WE'LL BE THERE!! NOW PLEASE BE QUIET!"

Even though she was being scolded by her best friend, Tenten couldn't help but smile. She turned to Neji and whispered loud enough so Temari could hear her, "She's just anxious 'cause she's meetin' Shika's parents."

Temari grinded her teeth while Neji snickered and Shikamaru chuckled.

"Don' worry Tem.. My pa's just like me.. You'll get along great with him," He reassured her, taking her hand in his and giving it a tight sqeeze. She smiled weakly and then realised a loophole in his statement.

"And what 'bout your mother?"

Shikamaru must not have heard her because he chose that moment to turn around and address Neji (something about lemons and clouds). Temari sighed. She was getting too old for this!! _Meeting parents, phhsh._ She felt like a fifteen year old again!

The carriage slowly came to a stop and Tenten looked out the small window on the right. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I still see sand?!"

Neji rolled his eyes as he opened the door. "The horse needs to be fed and watered."

They each scrambled out of the carriage, Neji holding open the door. As soon as her feet touched the soft sand, Tenten turned around and lay flat on her back. The sand around her swirled on impact and Temari couldn't help but join her. After travelling in the small carriage for the past day and a half, the small bit of freedom was a blessing. Her hands were sweaty and she desperately needed a wash.

Her light purple dress clung to her body in all the right ways but she still felt filthy. Shikamaru had told them that there was a small bath house just outside the village of LittleRoot so they could change into some nicer clothes (compliments of Temari's mother and father) and have a nice wash. First impression last of course. She didn't know why but she was determined for his parents to like her.

She normally didn't care what she was called but thinking about how his mother would react to her, her stomach would turn upside down and tie itself in knots.

Neji and Shikamaru were sitting down a few feet away while the carriage driver pulled out a sack of seeds and a large bucket of water. The horse whinnied with joy when the cool liquid touched its lips and the loud slurping made Temari laugh out loud. Tenten seemed too tired to ask her what she was snorting about.

"Ma'am, the 'orse is fed. We leavin' now?" the carriage driver asked, his strong accent breaking through. Temari sighed and nodded before helping Tenten to stand who moaned loudly at the thought of being stuck in the carriage again. She didn't know why she decided to come. The idea of a road trip was exciting and she wanted to see where Shikamaru was born. Right now though, she couldn't care less if he was born in a shoe box.

Neji and Shikamaru joined the girls a few seconds later and the rest of the journey was made in silence on Temari's behalf and loud moaning on Tenten's behalf.

...

"Oh Kami, there it is!" said Tenten loudly, jumping out of her seat and hitting her head on the roof of the carriage. "We're in LittleRoot!"

Shikamaru stuck a finger in his ear and cringed at the volume of her voice. "Yeah, 'nd there's the bath house." Before the carriage came to a complete stop, Temari grabbed her dress, opened the door and ran into the bath house, her blonde hair bouncing behind her. Shikamaru chuckled and unpacked the bags before paying the carriage man the money Asuma had given him.

Tenten followed Temari in a few seconds later while Neji and Shikamaru strolled behind. When they finally came out of the dressing room in their swimming shorts, the girls were already in their bathing suits, swimming around the large bath. It was big enough to fit about ten people (and give them room to do as they wished) so Neji dived in almost instantly. Though he never complained about the journey in the suffocating carriage, he was more than pleased to see some water.

Temari wore a dark brown bikini that made her skin look that much more darker while Tenten stuck to a bright yellow. Shikamaru couldn't help but stare at the formers arms which seemed to be shining from the moisture. She was truly a goddess of Suna. Even though Tenten had spent most of her life in the desert, the only characteristic she possessed was dark hair and eyes. That was what made Temari stand out.

A child of the desert, of sun and sand and yet her blonde hair and teal eyes defied the place. Shikamaru soon joined the others in the bath and began to swim backwards, the water rippling around his bare chest. Temari seemed to be finally relaxing in the cool moisture and let out a soft groan of pleasure. Tenten and Neji were talking about noodles.

"Oh SHIT!!" roared Temari at the top of her voice. Shikamaru jumped in surprise. One minute she was relaxing and the next she was screaming like a banshee.

"What's wrong?" Tenten asked her, eyes moving from the long haired brunette to her blonde friend.

Temari rolled her eyes as she began to hit her head against the back platform that she had been resting against only minutes ago.

"I forgot to tell my boss that I wouldn' be returnin' to work," she groaned, eyes closing as she placed a wet hand over her face. Shikamaru chuckled. It wasn't like she needed that job anymore. She would be working at the ranch too and Asuma would be paying for her to do her job.

It was far better pay that what she was making and he was also providing accommodation. Asuma's terms were that the ranch be run the same as always and if Shikamaru wanted to make any changes, he was to run it by him first. He didn't mind that Shikamaru might have some fresh and helpful ideas for running the ranch but he still wanted to be recognised as the owner, after all the hard work he had put in to make it what it was today.

"It'll be fine Tem," Tenten reassured her, sighing in exasperation, "Your boss is nothin' but a two faced asshole!"

Temari laughed. _True, true._She didn't need to tell Hiroto that she was leaving. He probably wouldn't care... although maybe he would because he had to find someone else to work for shit money without question.

Tenten and Neji soon exited from the bath, both refreshed and fully restored. The brunettes made their way back into the changing rooms to wear the "formal" clothing Temari had picked out. The door slammed closed as they made their way and a loud silence echoed through the walls. Temari allowed her head to plop back on the platform as Shikamaru approached her in all his half naked glory. Her eyes drifted open as she felt his body heat reach her through the thin fabric of the top of the bikini.

"Hello stranger," she whispered as his eyes reached a mere few centimetres from hers.

"Hello," he replied, the corners of his mouth twisting up a little to match his husky voice. It was strange that even though they were in this close proximity, she didn't feel weird. His hot breath on her cheek sent shivers down her spine, but not in a bad way. She was falling in love... But it was casual. There were no false hopes, no pretenses. He would be staying in Suna, and even though she had wanted to leave, she thought that maybe he would make her stay better.

His head nuzzled into the crook of her neck and he sighed contently, kissing her collarbone. She laughed at the feeling, sending vibrations throughout her body and causing Shikamaru's head to move in time with them. His mouth made work of her neck with the little butterfly kisses he placed in perfect tender spots of her smooth skin. She almost moaned at the feeling... almost. She would not give him the satisfaction of hearing her pleasure.

Suddenly, Tenten burst through the door in a pale cream kimono and a light brown obi. When she caught sight of the couple she backed out of the room, apologising profusely. Shikamaru laughed at her expression of sheer embarrassment before placing a light chaste kiss on Temari's mouth.

"I best be gettin' ready," he whispered into her cheek, feeling her wet spiky hair brush the side of his face. She nodded in agreement, knowing that she wouldn't be happy with her appearance until it was perfect. She just hoped that his parents were nice. She had one too many experiences with parents that loathed her. She wanted this to be different.

* * *

_Knock Knock Knock_

The sound echoed in Temari's ears as she watched Shikamaru withdraw his hand from the door. The outside of the large compound was a light green, matching the surrounding forest. It was clear that Shikamaru was from a wealthy family if the secluded area was any sign. The tall trees that basked over the area left the house in a bright light, not cutting off the sun's rays.

The thing about LittleRoot was that one minute it was boiling hot and the next it was raining hail stones. Temari hadn't brought any clothes for such an occasion and was lucky that the sun was high in the sky at the moment. The last thing she wanted was to get her deep red kimono soaked to her skin before she even met Shikamaru's parents.

The door opened swiftly and out came a woman with dark brown hair and matching eyes in an apron with her hair tied in a messy bun. Though the hair style looked like a one minute job, it was clear that every strand that seemed out of place was put that way on purpose. She wanted to give the impression that she didn't try so hard when in reality, she was probably fretting over her appearance all morning.

She looked from Shikamaru to Tenten, then to Neji and finally Temari. The woman seemed to be sizing her up and down from tip to toe. Finally, she decided to speak.

"Shikamaru! Stand up straight! You look like a hunchback! What will people say when they see your terrible posture. Ridiculous!"

Shikamaru cringed at his mothers berating but stood straighter none the less. Instantly, the woman before them turned on a warm smile and welcomed them into her home.

"Hello deary's. Welcome, welcome. My name is Yoshino. It's such a pleasure to meet you all." Her accent was perfect, not taking on the short abbreviations that Temari was so accustomed to. This was a woman of high class.

"Thank you so much for welcoming us into your home, Yoshino-sama," said Neji, ever the formal appearance. Tenten rolled her eyes but took Yoshino's hand in hers.

"Oh Shikamaru, he's such a charmer! Why can't you be more like him?!" Tenten was laughing in the corner unbeknown to Yoshino who seemed to be busy idolising Neji. Soon enough, Temari felt Shikamaru's hand on the small of her back as he gently pushed her in front of him. He had a red tinge on his cheeks as Tenten silently made fun of him.

"Good morning Yoshino. My name is Temari. It's a pleasure to meet you," she said politely, offering a hand out to the older woman. She felt her eyes twitch as the pleasantness of her words. Never before had she said anything like that and she hoped that this would be the last time. Yoshino eyed her critically before extending her own hand.

"Yes, I know who you are," said Yoshino with a slightly haughty edge to her voice. "Shikamaru talked about you a lot in his letters."

Temari's face instantly turned red but not like Shikamaru's. He looked like a tomato ready to explode. Tenten could no longer contain her laughter which soon erupted into a series of snorts. Yoshino didn't seem to hear her.

"Nice things I hope," said Temari, trying to calm down. She was going to kill Shikamaru when she got the chance.

"Oh yes, very nice things."

Yoshino beckoned them further into the compound until they emerged into a living area that was as bright as the outside sun. The double windows were wide open and the peach curtains billowed in the light breeze. Temari felt her face de-reden as she felt the wind. Now she felt at home. On the couch was an older version of Shikamaru with a few battle scars adorning his face. He was handsome, and it was such a shame for him to have markings. Or maybe it was the markings that made him handsome?

He seemed to just be waking up at that moment and Temari couldn't help but chuckle as his sleepy eyes scanned the faces before finally resting on her. He stood up quickly, giving his son a salute before turning to Temari.

"Oh my, so this is the woman Shikamaru seems fond of," he said, smirking as his sons face lit up once more. Temari, having recently recovered and having no intention of going that colour again, extended her hand and smiled.

"It's lovely to meet you."

"And you too. My name is Shikaku, and I see you've already met my wife."

Tenten and Neji stepped forward and exchanged pleasantries as always but Shikaku's eyes kept straying towards her. He called his son over to the side of the room and Temari could still hear what he was saying, even though she pretended to be admiring some sort of flower.

"She's a nice girl, isn't she Shikamaru?" he whispered, eyes reaching her again. Shikamaru nodded sheepishly.

"And Troublesome," he replied. Shikaku laughed out loud before returning to his normal posture.

"Then there's no better woman for you."

* * *

Soon after the pleasantries, Yoshino beckoned the group into the kitchen where lunch would be served. She had made them an apple tart and had scattered some berries around the plate. Tenten was the first to dig in, having complained all the way here that she was hungry. Shikamaru and Neji soon followed before Temari reached for a slice.

It was absolutely delicious.

The mouth watering flavour and the cool refreshing feeling that washed down your throat with every bite you took was enough to make Temari's eyes close. It was the perfect tart she had ever tasted. Shikamaru, who was watching her from the corner of his eye couldn't help but chuckle. She looked like she was feeling utter bliss. Shikaku announced that they would finish lunch in the back garden because of the cool temperature outside and gestured for everyone to follow him. Neji and Shikamaru were first out, pushing each other until one of them fell.

_Big babies.._

While the men ventured further out the back (which was huge), Temari, Tenten and Yoshino sat at the porch, sipping tea like proper ladies. _Yuck._

"So Temari. Where are you from?" Yoshino asked, sipping her tea innocently.

"Suna," replied the blonde without skipping a beat. She was not going to be intimidated by this woman, no matter how much she was trying to be polite. Tenten seemed to notice the tension so she turned to her own cup and took a long time drinking. Better to avoid any questions.

"And what about your parents? Where are they from?"

Temari looked at Yoshino. "My parents are dead but they were also from Suna."

"I'm very sorry to hear that," said Yoshino and what surprised Temari was that she looked like she meant it. "My parents died when I was young too. I know how hard it is."

Temari smiled. And even though it was slightly strained, she meant it. "It's ok. I have my brothers." She couldn't believe that she thought this woman was the devils reincarnate. Once all the formalities were finished, she was truly warm hearted, even if she showed it in the most unorthodox ways.

The boys were sparring at the very end of the garden and were even adding there own sound effects.

"He's a good boy," said Yoshino out of the blue, startling Temari in the process though she nodded. "I can tell."

They continued to watch the boys as Shikamaru fell to the ground with his father towering over him. "I win."

Temari and Tenten soon joined the boys while Shikaku made his way back to his wife. He sat down beside her and watched as Temari jumped Shikamaru from behind, causing him to buckle and hit the ground.

"You're a cheater!," he pointed out to Temari while he dusted himself off. Her only reply was her tongue. "You're just a sore loser!" she laughed.

Neji and Tenten seemed to be playing with projectiles.

"What age were we when we had Shikamaru?" asked Shikaku, turning to face his wife. She seemed to be daydreaming, watching the couple from where she sat.

"About twenty.." she replied, still staring out into the open garden where Temari was on Shikamaru's back; roaring at him to charge into Neji and Tenten while he refused and she continued to scream.

"She's troublesome," said Shikaku, laughing to himself, "Do you think that they'll get married?"

Yoshino looked at him like he was stupid.

"Of course they will. All Nara men need a 'troublesome woman' to keep them in line and Temari fits the bill... Perfectly," she said, rolling her eyes. Her little baby was all grown up. Soon he would be married with kids and wouldn't need his _mommy_ to pick up the pieces. The thought was a little too much to take.

* * *

The morning soon turned to day when all of Naras, Temari, Tenten and Neji re-entered the house for some "bonding" in Yoshino's words. The thing was, Temari had never bonded with anyone in her life. Tenten had explained to her over and over again that the purpose of bonding is to get to know someone new.

Temari couldn't comprehend that.

The people that she knew were just... there! She never _tried_to get to know them. She just did. It wasn't anything that she could put effort into. Tenten was just another girl in the desert that had sat next to Temari on the first day of her heiress duties at the ceremony. Neji worked at the ranch with Tenten and by a strange turn of events, they found themselves to be friends. Shikamaru also worked at the ranch with Tenten and he had left his hat at the bar.

That was coincidence... But Neji called it fate.

She didn't believe in fate. It meant that you have something set out for you and she didn't like to think that. She wanted to be able to change the outcome of her future. She wanted to live it. Not just deal with it. Everyday to the fullest was her plan but she had been neglecting that little motto until Shikamaru arrived.

Destiny was something Temari could relate to. She knew she was destined for great things and if she had anything to do with it, she would pull Tenten, Shikamaru and Neji along with her. So maybe it was destiny that pulled her where she was now. Sitting on the sofa that Shikaku had been sleeping on, she folded her knees and placed her hand in Shikamaru's who was sitting next to her.

Destiny made her like Shikamaru. And soon, destiny would make her love him.

Now that she thought about it, if there wasn't such a thing as destiny, then she wouldn't be sitting here. Her thoughts were int erupted by Yoshino standing on front of her, offering her a rice cake. She took one with a word of thanks and brought it to her lips. Again, delicious.

"So, tell me a little bit about yourselves," said Shikaku, clasping his hands together and leaning on his knees. Tenten and Neji were sitting at the table in the dining room which was connected to the living area and took the opportunity to babble about where they were born. Neji talked about his cousins and village, mentioning something about a place named Ichiraku's.

Temari had never heard such a name. Tenten talked about her work on the ranch and her parents, and how she made a living. When all heads turned to Temari, she found herself nervous under all their stares.

"Um.. well, I'm from the same area of the desert as Tenten. We grew up together when our parents died," she said, trying to find a way to start. Soon after, she became much more comfortable in Yoshino's and Shikaku's presence and told them about Kankurou and Gaara, about the bar she worked in, about Hiroto and Mr. Nemui (a frequent customer), about her very first pet, about her parents, about her old heiress duties and about her favourite colour.

Everyone was watching her with such interest that it was almost scary. Tenten looked like she was finally understanding her for the first time in her life. Shikamaru seemed to be smiling, not a smirk or a grin but an actual smile. Neji just nodded with every sentence she said but it was easy to tell that he was interested too. What surprised her even more was Yoshino's face.

She was smiling, a real, full smile that reached her hazel eyes. She was beaming, almost like she was ecstatic. Temari smiled nervously before looking to Shikaku to see his expression resembled Shikamaru's. _Like father, like son..._

A strange silence settled around them until Yoshino coughed audibly. "You've had a very eventful life so far, haven't you?" she asked, the same beaming smile on her face. Temari returned it as best as she could.

* * *

When evening approached, Shikaku decided to take the gang out to feed the deer. It was a tradition, Shikamaru had told them, that whenever an important guest comes to the house, they welcome them into their home by allowing them to help with the deer. It wasn't long until Temari pointed out that none of them were important guests.

He didn't seem to hear her.

The night was settling around the trees and the moon was almost full in the sky when the gang made their way out the back door with two large bags of seeds. They decided to split into two groups because, though the deer were in a herd, the younger doe tended to stay behind out of fear but they still had to be fed. Shikamaru pulled Temari along with him leaving Neji and Tenten to go with Shikaku.

"So what do ya think of my parents?" he asked her innocently, not meeting her gaze.

"They seemr really nice. I was nervous about meetin' your mother but she has a nice side to her," she replied, still trying to catch his eye. He was pointedly looking away from her. "Your father on the other hand is exactly like you said... Like you!"

He chuckled but it was strained. Like he was forcing himself to.

"Shikamaru, what's wrong?" she asked, fed up with his avoidance. He took a deep breath that sounded ragged in her opinion and pulled from his pocket a small ornate fan embroided with his clans symbols on the trimmings. A beautifully painted deer and a circle with a diagonal line inside.

"I want you to 'ave this," he said, taking her hand and gently placing it in her palm. "My pa' gave it to my mother a long time ago and I'm supposed to give it to someone too. Sort of another tradition."

She looked at the fan in her hand, no words reaching her lips. It wasn't that she was stunned or anything. She just didn't know what to say. Instead of words, she opened the fan, brought it before her face so that only her eyes were visible.

"So, what do ya think?" she asked, still watching him.

He looked at her, the red tinge on his cheeks still noticeable as he watched her, batting her eyelids, pretending to be some sort of damsel in distress.. She was far from a damsel.. Let alone one in distress!

"It suits you," he told her. Somehow, she managed to make his earthy clan colours appear desert like. The oranges and yellows of Suna that were in her appearance, radiated from her until everyone could feel the scorching heat that the desert brought.

"Thank you Shikamaru," she said, and his name sounded different on her lips. She had said it many times before but now there was a new ring to it. Like it meant more.

He took her hand in his, kissed her gently, almost chaste and they continued on the grassy path that led into the Nara forest. They were quiet; and though it was a must when scouting for the deer, it was an understanding quiet. Like nothing more needed to be said.

A crackling branch made them draw to a complete stop and Shikamaru scanned the area for any sign of the herd. A small doe approached them wearily, eyes on the bag of seeds in Shikamaru's hand. As soon as the deer made it past one of the trees, a stag charged forward, blocking her path and making a disgruntled noise. The doe immediately retreated into the safety of some hollow and the stag raised his head high, staring at Shikamaru who knelt down and opened the packet of seeds.

"Kumo," he said, holding out a hand full in front of him. Temari grinned. It was like saying "We bring an offering."

The stag approached a little more confidently than the doe had done. So this was the leader of the herd. He ate the seeds from Shikamaru's hands, all the while watching him and Temari with great intensity. When he had his fill, he made another noise, this one a little softer than before. Almost instantly, a group a three of four deer approached out of the darkness and began eating for themselves. Temari watched in awe as Shikamaru's hand dipped back into the bag to refill his palm.

The deer soon backed away into the shadows and Shikamaru collected the empty bag. The walk back to the house was more peaceful, like the deer were passing on their grace.

Tenten and Neji were already waiting for them at the porch doorstep with Yoshino who had made them some hot chocolate. Temari accepted it greatfully and sipped at the scauling drink that filled her with such warmth. Tenten was giddy on the second step, retelling Neji of her adventure with the deer while he reminded her that he was there too. But of course, she insisted on it.

Shikaku rejoined them ten minutes later because he was tending to a pregnant doe in the back house at the end of the compound. She was expecting twins. Glancing at the clock on the wall, Temari realised that it was almost midnight. Time sure flew when feeding deer. She thought that they had only been out for an hour at most.

"I've set up the spare rooms for you upstairs," said Yoshino, gesturing to the staircase leading out of the living area. The group nodded in thanks and began to climb to the steps. Temari was stopped by a woman's voice and told the others to go up without her. Yoshino beckoned her over and Shikaku tactfully left the room.

"Did Shikamaru give you the Nara fan?" she asked curiously with a slightly blank look on her face. Temari nodded.

"Yes he did.. It's really beautiful." It was Yoshino's turn to nod.

"You know, Shikaku gave me that fan when he asked to court me? It was rather romantic. My father didn't approve of course," she laughed at the memory. "But that didn't stop us."

Temari smiled knowingly even though she had never experienced such a thing. Her father died when she was a child and her brother's knew better than to meddle in her love life.

"I just wanted to tell you that this is a big thing with Nara men.. They give the fan to those who they plan on spending the rest of their life with," she said and Temari finally appreciated the enormity of the gift.

"I'm not from the Nara clan, in fact, I wasn't originally from any clan. As an outsider, I didn't know what do with myself. I just wanted to tell you that this means a lot to him."

"I understand, Yoshino," said Temari, placing her hand on the banister of the stairs. "And I hope you understand that I won't be leaving Shikamaru anytime soon.." Although she didn't mean to sound angry, it escaped through her words. What was this woman saying? That she didn't love Shikamaru enough or something? Temari knew she didn't love Shikamaru yet.. But she sure as hell was on her way to it.

And despite her angry tone, Yoshino smiled. Her last words to Temari that night were "Shikaku was right."

* * *

Shikamaru was waiting up for her in the bedroom they were sharing. A large king sized bed took up most of the space. The room was fairly small considering the large compound but it wasn't like they were staying for more than a night. The cream walls were adorned with pictures of a naked baby Shikamaru, some of Yoshino and Shikaku's wedding day and a few of family and friends. Temari took her time admiring each.

Once she changed into her night clothes, she climbed into the bed next to Shikamaru and wrapped the covers around them. It was so snug that she didn't think she would be able to get up in the morning. The man beside her snuggled deeper into the sheets and pulled her closer to him, one hand behind her head on the pillow and the other draping over her middle.

She appreciated that. He didn't make any move on her during the night, just stayed watching her as she drifted into a deep sleep. In the late hours of the night, he fell asleep with the image of her sleeping face permanently imprinted on his mind.. Although Neji and Tenten seemed to have different plans.

* * *

The morning was filled with goodbyes, unfortunately. Yoshino had a box of tissues under her left arm as she helped load their things into the carriage. Shikaku was talking with Shikamaru on front of the wagon while Yoshino hugged each and every one of them in turn.

"Be sure to visit! You're welcome here anytime! We love the company!" she sobbed, crystal tears forming in her already wet eyes.

"Of course Yoshino!" said Tenten happily, grasping hands with the older woman who pulled her into a bone cracking hug. Neji stepped forward a little wearily after seeing Tenten rub her sore ribs.

"Thank you for your hospitality Yoshino."

Again, she grabbed him into a bear hug and almost lifted him off his feet. "Anytime, you gentleman!!"

Once Tenten and Neji had said goodbye to Shikaku, they went to wait in the carriage. Temari looked at Yoshino and smiled.

"It was lovely meeting you. It's nice to know that Shikamaru came from a good home." and with that, she extended her hand. Yoshino looked at it and brushed it aside before pulling her into a warm embrace. "If you ever need anything, don't hesitate. You know where to find us."

Temari smiled and said goodbye to Shikaku who winked at Shikamaru. "She's a keeper."

Shikamaru helped Temari up the step of the wagon and kissed his mother's cheek goodbye. "Thanks for everything. I'll be sure to visit."

The carriage driver, who was growing impatient took the reigns and the horses began to move. They all watched as Shikaku and Yoshino stood at the gate of the compound, Yoshino waving a tissues in goodbye. Before the wagon was out of ear shot, they could hear Yoshino's scream;

"I WANT GRANDCHILDREN OUT OF THIS!!"

* * *

_Ok, so please tell me what you thought. This was the last real chapter. Next is the epilogue which will be 6 months later from this. Shikamaru, Temari, Neji and Tenten will be back at Suna. You'll see what will happen if you stay tuned! **Cookies to everyone that reviews!!**_ _I know this was a little bit soppy and fluffy, and even though I hate that kind of thing, I think it had to be included because I couldn't have Shikamaru and Temari falling in love without a little bit of romance._


	11. Epilogue

_Hey there! I bet you're surprised to see that I've updated so quickly. Well, I thought since this is the last installment, that I should ease your pain and get it out there XD I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed. I know these are words that are said many times when reading a story but you've no idea how happy you've made me. This is the last authors notes I will write for "A Cowboy in Shining Armour". That makes me want to cry! :P So I'll leave you with this short epilogue. It's short, because it needs to be. I just wanted you all to get a feel of what has happened... And that's a lot! Goodbye for now!. You can be sure I'll be writing more stories from here on out. _

_Thanks again to all the support I've received. I love you all!_

**

* * *

**

**6 months later**

The scorching sun was high in the sky when the wagon approached the small village, bystanders waving their hats in the heat of the morning while they went about their business as usual. The town had a light buzz to it. People were smiling and the occasional elderly person would shout at the "rotten kids" for breathing too loudly. The horse guiding the carriage came to a stop outside the largest house in the village, next to the sign that read "Sarutobi ranch."

A woman in her early twenties was standing at the door of the house, her hand placed gently on her slightly protruding stomach where a ring lay on the fourth digit of her left hand. Her golden hair shone in the light that reflected off of the bucket of water on the porch and her cream dress flowed in the light breeze. Shikamaru climbed out of the carriage with a few scrolls in his hand. The horse whinied loudly and as though reading its thoughts, Shikamaru grabbed a sack from inside the wagon and dropped it in front of the mare, whose nose buried itself in the bag until it found the seeds.

"Delivery went great. Asuma and Kurenai send their love," he called to the door to the smiling blonde. "Kurenai's gettin' awfully big now too."

Temari smiled as he approached the door until he was a step in front of her. He leaned forward and kissed her lightly in greeting as per usual.

"Have they decided on a name yet?" she asked, hand reaching up to his chest to hold onto the fabric of his dirty shirt.

"No not yet. They think it's a girl anyway and there's a fifty percent chance that they're goin' to name it Kyako after Kurenai's mother." Temari nodded in understanding.

"How are you feelin'?" he asked her, a concerned look on his face. She couldn't help but laugh.

"Shikamaru, I'm havin' a baby, not dyin'!" He sighed, rolling his eyes. That was her response everytime he asked. Two months along and the bump was growing by the day.

"Neji called by awhile ago.. Said he needed to talk to you about somethin'.. I told him to call over some time tonight," she said to him, pulling at her hair. It was sticking to her in the heat of the sun. She turned around and strolled into the house, Shikamaru taking up the rear until they set at the table which was laden with food. The hungry brunette hastily dug in, bringing whatever sustenance he could find on the small wooden plates to his mouth. Temari laughed.

"Gaara and Matsuri are goin' away for awhile and Kankurou is takin' Ayame to Kiri for a holiday. That means we'll 'ave the house to ourselves," she said smiling devilishly. He chuckled and nodded. It was strange that Tenten and Neji rarely stayed. They were building their own house before they started a family and now that the bedrooms were done, they were able to stay there instead.

"Did Tenten fill out that form I asked her to do before I left?" asked Shikamaru, shoveling another spoon full of vegetable soup into his mouth. Temari nodded, got up from her seat and walked to a drawer in the far corner of the kitchen. She pulled out a scroll that looked a little worse for wear. _Typical Tenten._

"She said that it's all done. Oh yeah, she met up with Hinata the other night. Apparently, Naruto proposed. Romantically! Can you believe it? I didn't think he had it in him," Temari laughed, taking a piece of bread for herself. Tenten had called by everyday for the past two weeks to see if she was okay while Shikamaru was out on the delivery to Konohagakure no Sato. It was strange that she was settling down. It was so unlike her to be tied to anything but Neji brought out the best in her. _It's only a matter of time before they start poppin' out the kids of their own._

A knock came to door and Temari got up to answer it. A tall brunette stood with a smile on her face, hair tied up in its two usual buns. "I see he's back! Tell him I said that the horse is eatin' from the cabbage patch out the front."

Temari laughed and ushered her in. Shikamaru smiled when she entered the kitchen and gestured to a seat. Instead, Tenten grabbed a piece of toast from his hand and ate it while leaning against one of the counter tops.

"You filled out the scroll?" he said, more of a statement than a question. She nodded enthusiastically, chewing on the food in her mouth before answering. "Yeah, I hope you don' mind but you ordered fifteen bags of seeds so I changed it to nine. The horses are bein' rented out to some local farmers so there's no need for so many."

He nodded appreciatively. "Good catch, thanks," he said. He was still getting used to the whole "running a ranch" thing but at least his friends were there to catch any mistakes. Tenten shrugged modestly before finishing her food.

"Thanks Tem' but I gotta run. Neji's havin' a freak attack because the wall in the livin' area is after been put in the wrong place. His hair is sheddin' with the stress from it all!" she laughed before taking leave. "I'll tell him to call over later now that you're back Shika.. He's been meanin' to have a word with you about some cattle or somethin'.. Not too sure.."

She left after that and closed the door behind her. There was no need to see her to it. She practically lived here when she wasn't at home.

The noise from the lower part of the village could be heard from the open window and Temari couldn't help but lean back comfortably in her chair and sigh in content. She had wanted to leave Suna forever, maybe go some place green and filled with trees. Now, she couldn't imagine leaving the desert. It was her birth right. It was who she was. And in the end, she got her knight ..er.. Cowboy in shining armour who was currently wiping some soup from his chin with the back of his hand...

Her palm drifted to her stomach gently and she smiled warmly at the little bump. Things could only get better; and she sure as hell couldn't wait to see what the future brought her way.

**~Owari~**


End file.
